La Revelación en paginas
by Andrea18Ab
Summary: En el 5to año de Harry una voz les dice que no sera un dia normal y que vendran personas del futuro. Hogwarts leera los libros de Harry Potter junto con unos visitantes!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La voz

Era una mañana tranquila y normal, todos en el Gran Comedor desayunaban. Harry le contaba a Ron y Hermione que había terminado su relación con Cho. En ese mismo momento Ginny y Luna entraban hablando sobre como Ginny había terminado con Michael. Luna se despidió de Ginny y se dirigió a su mesa, mientras Ginny se sentaba al lado de Hermione. Para gran sorpresa de todos salió una voz del techo diciendo:

"Buenos días se que es una sorpresa, pero hoy no será un día normal porque mi familia y amigos queremos cambiar el futuro. No piensen mal, somos muy felices, pero hemos tenido tantas perdidas y queremos cambiarlas."

Dolores U.:"¿Y si no queremos hacer nada?"

Voz:"Usted se calla cara de sapo que nadie te quiere. Y todos agradecerán esta intervención cuando acabemos de leer los 7 libros. Harry de ante mano te pido perdón porque tú no quieres que nadie sepa unas cosas que salen en los libros."

Harry estaba en estado de shock porque no sabía a lo que se refería, cuando se dio cuenta todos lo miraban.

Harry:"No me miren así que no se a lo que se refería"

McGonagall:"Calmémonos y esperemos que sea de provecho"

Voz:"Lo será, ahora"-aparece el espejo de Oesed en medio de la puerta del Gran Comedor-"del espejo de Oesed saldrán varias personas del futuro que se van a integrar a la lectura. No pueden preguntar nada acerca del futuro porque cuando termine la lectura de los 7 libros lo sabrán y si aun así tienen dudas las podrán preguntar. Ahora unas personas del presente se van a integrar a la lectura. Les advierto que no pueden sacar a nadie porque el que parece malo termina no siéndolo."

El espejo de Oesed brillo y de el salio una mujer de pelo largo castano, piel blanca y bastante atractiva con un libro y luego salio un joven de cabello azul y muy sexy. La mujer agito su varita y aparecieron:

Arthur y Molly Weasley

Bill Weasley

Fleur Delacour

Charley Weasley

Gabrielle Delacour

Percy Weasley

Audrey Jackson

Albus Dumbledore

Alastor Moody

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Nymphadora Tonks

Ted y Andrómeda Tonks

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Cornelius Fudge

Fred, George, Ron y Ginny:"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Molly:"(enojada)¿Qué formas son esas de recibir a su familia?"

Los chicos se asustaron por la reaccion de su madre, pero fueron a saludarlos, excepto a Percy que se fue con Fudge.

Harry fue corriendo a abrazar a Remus y a Sirius.

Harry:"Los he extranado mucho"

Todos miraban asustados y atonitos a Harry y a Siruis.

Dolores:"Es Sirius Black atrapenlo"

Harry:"Tocan a mi padrino y no respondo"- todos lo miraron asombrados-"además no pueden sacar a nadie la Voz lo dijo"

Todos le dieron la razón.

Voz:"Ahora que estamos todos es hora de las presentaciones"

Mujer:"Hola como todos saben soy del futuro, tengo 40 años"- todos la miraron atónitos porque se veía más joven de lo que era-"estoy casada, tengo 2 hijos, trabajo en un Ministerio de Magia que no es corrupto y lo más importante mi nombre es Hermione We coff coff Granger"

Todos miraron a Hermione asombrados de lo hermosa que iba a ser y Ron parecía molesto.

Joven:"Hola yo tengo 24 años, fui Gryffindor"- la mesa aplaudió-"estuve en el equipo de Quidditch como buscador, estoy comprometido, estudio para ser auror, tengo habilidades especiales y mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin"

Ahora todos miraron al ex-profesor Lupin anonadados y Sirius, Harry, Hermione P. (P. de presente), Albus, Kingsley, McGonagall y los Weasley lo felicitaron mientras Tonks se enojaba.

Hermione F. (F. de futuro):"(se dirigió hacia Snape) ¡Gracias! Sin ti todos estuviéramos muertos. Sé que lo que te voy a decir no lo tomaras como una cumplido, pero el sombrero seleccionador se equivoco contigo, tu deberías haber caído en Gryffindor"

Todos miraron a Hermione F. como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Sirius:"¿Te recuerdo con quien hablas?"

Hermione F.:"Con Severus Snape..."

Voz:"El hombre más valiente que he conocido"

Teddy:"Bueno tía Hermione acuérdate que ahora él es el profesor Snape el injusto"- se empezó a reír

Hermione F.:"No te rías y además eso ya lo sé"

Teddy:"Y por eso eres una cerebrito sabelotodo"

Las 2 Hermione se pusieron rojas.

Sirius:"Si Ted no tuviera el pelo azul seria un clon tuyo, pero feliz, en eso debe parecerse a su madre"- Tonks bufo.

Hermione F.:"Cállate Teddy o puedo arruinar y/o retrasar tu boda"

Teddy:"(serio)No te pases tía Hermione"

Hermione F.:"(tono infantil)Mira quien no puede vivir sin su Vicky"

Teddy se puso completamente rojo hasta el pelo se le puso rojo.

Hermione F.:"(le dio un golpe)Tenias que controlarte"

Teddy:"Lo siento, pero fue tu culpa"

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la habilidad del chico en cambiar su color de cabello, pero los que sabían de la metamofología, que Tonks era metamorfomaga y que amaba a Remus sonrieron ampliamente.

Teddy:"Ya que deducen quien es mi madre, puedo decir que soy metamorfomago y que mi nombre es en honor al abuelo y a papa"

Tonks:"Siiiiii, sabía que ibas a ceder Remus lo sabía. Ves que no eres peligroso para mi"

Los Weasley, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Albus, McGonagall y Kingsley los estaban felicitando, pero Remus no estaba muy convencido.

El espejo de Oesed brillo otra vez y salió un hombre con cicatrices horribles en la cara y de pelo rojo junto con una joven rubia muy atractiva.

Hermione F.:"Hola chicos, presentence"

Hombre:"Hola estoy casado, tengo 3 hijos, trabajo en Gringotts igual que mi esposa y mi nombre es Bill Weasley"

Todos miraron a Bill P.

Molly:"(angustiada)Pero hijo ¿qué te paso en la cara?"

Bill F.:"Ah esto, dentro de 1 año, fue un hombre lobo, pero tranquilos que no lo soy"

Joven:"Hola yo tengo 23 años, fui Ravenclaw"-la mesa aplaudió-"estuve en el equipo de Quidditch como cazadora, estudio para ser Sanadora en San Mungo, estoy comprometida con Teddy"-todos miraron a Teddy que tenía una sonrisa boba viendo a su prometida-"y mi nombre es Victorie Weasley"-todos la miraron sin creerlo-"si mi padre es Bill y creo que no puedo decir quién es mi madre"

Bill P.:"¿Cómo permites que nuestra hija se case a tan corta edad?

Victorie:"Mira quien lo dice"

Bill F.:"Por nuestra esposa"

Victorie:"Y ella es quien manda"

Bill F. se pone rojo, mientras Fleur y Molly ven el parecido entra Victorie y Fleur.

Fleur:"¿Y todos nuestros hijos son rubios?

Nadie se dio cuenta que Fleur dijo "nuestros".

Bill F.:"Si cariño"-todos vieron de Bill a Fleur confundidos-"rayos no podía decir quién era mi esposa hasta el 6to libro"

Victorie:"(entre risas)No le puedes ganar una a mama"

Los 2 Bill se sonrojan.

Bill F.:"(le susurra a Hermione F.)Todo listo para los Potter y los Longbottom"

Hermione F.:"Ahora vendrán unas personas del presente que están en San Mungo"-Neville presto mas atención-"pero arreglaremos su cerebro y solo recordaran hasta el momento del ataque. Neville puedes venir un momento"- él se acerca-es de tus padres de quienes hablo"

Neville:"¿En serio vas a arreglar su cerebro?"-ella asintió-"y ¿los tendré hasta que se hagan viejitos?"-Hermione F. volvió a asentir-"gracias"-dijo llorando.

Hermione F.:"No me lo agradezcas a mí, fue Harry quien paso años investigando durante sus tiempos libres hasta que pudo inventar el hechizo para agradecerte tu ayuda en la batalla contra Voldemort"-muchos se estremecieron al oír el nombre del innombrable.

Hermione F. agito la varita y apareció una pareja que reconocieron como Frank y Alice Longbottom. Hermione F. volvió a agitar la varita y la pareja se estremeció.

Frank y Alice:"(gritando)No te diremos donde están los Potter, Bellatrix"-se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el Gran Comedor-"lo sentimos"- Alice se puso a llorar y Frank la abraza y continuo-"lo último que recordamos fue ser torturados por Bellatrix"

Sirius se puso furioso y Neville los abrazo llorando.

Hermione F.:"Señor y señora Longbottom llevan 14 años en San Mungo porque Bellatrix les causo una daño irreparable, pero yo vengo del futuro y con un hechizo pude arreglar su cerebro. Y él es su hijo Neville"

La familia se abrazo fuertemente durante unos 15 minutos.

Alice:"¿A quién debo agradecerle por todo lo que a hecho por mi familia?"

Hermione F.:"Harry Potter saco el tiempo para inventar este hechizo para agradecerle a Neville toda su ayuda y amistad"

Frank:"(felizmente)Harry Potter, eso significa que Lily y James sobrevivieron"

Harry:"Me temo que no, señor Longbottom, Voldemort"- muchos se estremecieron-"encontró a mis padres por culpa de una rata traidora que se revelara después, mato a mis padres y trato de matarme a mí, pero no pudo, quedo muy débil y el año pasado regreso"

Dolores U.:"Mentira, señores no le hagan caso está loco"

Todos menos Cornelius, Dolores, Percy, Filch, los Slytherins y Snape:"Cállese y Harry no está loco solo dice la verdad"

Hermione F.:"Calmémonos ya que hay que seguir, ahora vendrá una pareja del pasado y con el hechizo se podrán quedar hasta que mueran"

Hermione F. agito la varita y apareció una pareja, el hombre era alto, de pelo negro azabache despeinado, espejuelos redondos, ojos castaños y muy atractivo; la mujer era de estatura media, pelo rojo fuego, ojos verde esmeralda y muy atractiva. Todos los reconocieron como James y Lily Potter.

Harry estaba en estado de shock, no se movía y no parecía respirar y Ginny se percato. Harry se estaba volviendo azul porque le faltaba el aire y Ginny tuvo que sacudirlo.

Ginny:"Harry respira, reacciona"

Todos miraron a Harry y se preocuparon al ver que estaba respirando con dificultad y su piel volvía a su color natural.

Harry:"Gracias Ginny"- se levanto y fue a abrazar a sus padres, quienes los abrazaron de igual forma-"los extrañe mucho"-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lily:"(llorando)Que grande estas hijo, eres igual a tu padre pero tienes mis ojos"

James:"Tus hermosos ojos"

Remus y Sirius:"Cornamenta"

James:"Canuto, Lunático"

Se abrazaron fraternalmente.

Sirius:"Pelirroja"- la abrazo- "Te extrañe"

Lily:"Y yo a ti, Sirius"

Todos los miraban atónitos y atemorizados. Se preguntaban como podían tratar así a una asesino.

Fred y George:"Esperen un momento, Lunático"-señalando a Remus-"Canuto"-señalando a Sirius-"Y Cornamenta"-señalando a James-"ustedes son los merodeadores"

James, Remus y Sirius:"Si"

Fred:"Harry"

George:"James"

Fred:"Potter"

George:"Remus"

Fred y George:"¿Por qué no nos dijeron que ustedes son los merodeadores?"

James:"Si, ¿por qué?

Remus:"Pensamos que era obvio"

Harry:"Lo siento mucho chicos"

Fred:"Después de que te dimos el mapa y te ensenamos a utilizarlo"

James:"¿Tienes el mapa?"- Harry asintió-"mi hijo es un digno merodeador"

Remus:"Si tiene la capa y el mapa, claro que es un digno merodeador"

James:"(los ojos le brillaban)¿También tienes la capa?"

Harry:"Regalo anónimo de mi primera Navidad aquí"

Lily:"Tu y yo tendremos que hablar jovencito"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P. se asustaron.

James y Lily:"Ahora cuéntanos de tu vida Harry"

Hermione F.:"Tranquilos que vamos a leer una serie de 7 libros de la vida de Harry, que yo sin el consentimiento de él, me introduje en su mente y escribí los libros según sus pensamientos, lo siento Harry"

Harry no dijo nada, pero cuando lo vieron se tornaba del rojo al azul porque no estaba respirando, de nuevo.

Ginny:"(entre preocupada y enojada lo sacudió)Vamos Harry, respira"

Harry:"Gracias de nuevo Ginny"

Severus se levanto y fue directo hacia Lily y la abrazo y ella le devolvio el abrazo.

Snape:"(cabizbajo)Lo siento, por todo lo que te hice pasar y por lo que te dije, por todo"

James:"(furioso)¡Lo siento! En serio, ¿tuvimos que morir para que te dieras cuenta que lo que le dijiste a Lily la hizo sentir mal?"

Snape:"(fríamente)No me disculpe contigo, sino con Lily"

Lily:"Sev tú fuiste mi mejor amigo y te perdono"-miro a James-"James el es mi mejor amigo y tu el amor de mi vida y mi esposo, ahora ustedes 2 van a tener que aguantarse"

El Gran Comedor se quedo atónito excepto por Albus, McGonagall, Remus, Frank, Alice, Narcissa, Lucius, Andrómeda, Ted y Sirius que sabían muy bien todo.

Hermione F.:"Ahora vendrán 3 personas del presente y no les pueden hacer nada"- ella agito su varita y aparecieron los Dursley.

Petunia al ver a su hermana con vida trato de ir hacia ella pero Vernon le agarro el brazo para que no se fuera, pero ella se soltó de su agarre y abrazo llorando a Lily.

Petunia:"Lo siento, de verdad por todo estaba celosa y no e di cuenta de lo grandiosa que eres hasta que te mataron"- se volvió hacia Harry-"lo siento Harry el me obligo a tratarte así"

Dudley:"Yo también lo siento mucho Harry y gracias por salvarme la vida"

Harry:"No se preocupen y en realidad lo que te salve fue el alma porque es lo que atacan los dementores"

Los que no sabian nada se preguntaron porque los dementorea los atacaron.

Vernon:"¿Por qué se disculpan con los anormales, si nos dejaron criando al idiota?"

Lily y Petunia:"Cállate"

Dudley:"Papa si no lo has notado estamos en una habitación llena de magos y no los llames así"

Harry:"Gracias gran D"- Dudley le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa-"De acuerdo esto debe ser un sueno porque mis padres están aquí y tía Petunia y Dudley se están disculpando por lo que me hicieron"

Lily y los Gryffindors:"¿Qué te hicieron, Harry?"

Petunia y Dudley bajaron la cabeza.

Vernon:"Lo que se merece por anormal"

Todos:"Y según tú, ¿qué se merece?"

Harry:"Nada, y tu tío Vernon cállate que te puedes arrepentir"

Vernon se puso pálido y no dijo nada más.

James, Remus y Sirius:"Si le hacen algo a mis hijo/sobrino/ahijado se las verán conmigo"

Los Dursley tragaron saliva.

Petunia y Dudley se sentaron en Gryffindor, pero ninguna casa dejo que Vernon se sentara en su mesa, así que Harry se apiado de él y le apareció una mesita con una silla.

Petunia y Dudley:"Gracias Harry eres muy amable"

Casi todos:"Demasiado"

Hermione F.:"Creo que debemos comenzar a leer el 1er libro"- le entrego el libro a Dumbledore

Dumbledore:"El libro se llama Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P. se miraron y tragaron saliva, mientras todos miraban a Harry.

Dumbledore:"Capitulo 1: El niño que vivió"


	2. Capitulo 2: El niño que vivió

Capitulo 2: El niño que vivió

El Gran Comedor miro intrigado a Harry.

Harry:"(bufo)Profesor puede empezar a leer"- se giro hacia Ron y Hermione P.-" Creo que todos se van a enterar de todo lo que hecho y hablado"- Ron y Hermione P. se preocuparon.

**El señor y la señora Dursley que vivían en el numero 4 de Privet Drive,**

Harry:"Queee, pensé que iba a ser de mis años aquí y no de mi infancia"- dijo molesto y sorprendido. Tenía los puños tan cerrados que le salía sangre de ellos. La única que se dio cuenta fue Ginny, quien le limpio la sangre y lo curo.

Ginny:"Tranquilo, no debe ser tan malo"

Neville:"Si, tranquilo Harry"

Harry:"De acuerdo, pero cuando se lea el libro todos se quedan igual de tranquilos"

Sirius, Lily y James:"¿A qué te refieres con eso, Harry?"

Harry:"(mirando la mesa)Ya lo leerán"

Antes de que vuelvan a hablar Dumbledore continuo:

**estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

Harry:"(sarcásticamente)Normales, eso no lo tienen ni que decir"

Neville:"¿No te caen bien tus tíos?"

Harry:"Tendrán que averiguarlo"

Petunia y Dudley bajaron la cabeza.

Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Remus y Sirius se miraron preocupados por la respuesta de Harry. Ron y Hermione P. miraron a Harry confundidos. James y Lily miraron preocupados a Harry.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperarían encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

McGonagall:"(indignada)¿Y eso que significa?"

Lily y Harry:"La magia"

Todos los miraron perplejos, pero el solo hizo una señal para continuar la lectura.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. **

Vernon:"Exacto"

Sirius y los sangre-pura:"¿Latardos?"

Hermione F.:"Taladros y son ,unas herramientas muggles para hacer agujeros en las paredes para colgar fotos en ellas"- el resto de los hijos de muggles y mestizos asintieron.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

Tonks:"(sarcásticamente)Pero que hombre tan sexy"- las muchachas asintieron riendo.

Remus miro atónito a Tonks.

Tonks:"(molesta)Lo dije sarcásticamente, idiota"-por dentro estaba que estallaba de felicidad.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual.**

Remus:"(sarcásticamente)Pero que bombón"- dijo en venganza por lo que dijo Tonks. Sirius, por otro lado, estaba en el piso muerto de la risa.

Tonks:"Pues yo creo que hacen una linda pareja"

Todos miraban perplejos la situación, pero los que sabían de los sentimientos de Tonks se estaban riendo por lo bajo, en especial Teddy.

Remus:"(enojado)Si, verdad"- Teddy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas dando vueltas por el piso con Sirius.

Tonks se puso completamente roja, incluyendo el pelo, de lo furiosa que estaba con Remus.

Tonks:"¡Es que nunca vas a entender que a no me importa que seas viejo, pobre o licántropo!¡Yo te amo así como eres!

Remus:"(gritando)Yo también te amo y por eso no estoy contigo, porque tengo miedo de hacerte daño"

Tonks:"(sonriendo)No me vas a hacer daño, ¿sabes porque lo sé?"

Remus:"¿Por qué?"

Tonks:"(lo abrazo y beso)Porque me amas tanto como yo a ti y porque darías la vida por mi"

Moody:"Escúchala, fue mi mejor estudiante"

Remus:"Pero soy muy viejo y pobre, además de peligroso"

Tonks:"Vas a seguir con eso, a mi no me importa"

Remus:"(sonríe, la abraza y la besa)Pues, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Tonks:"(emocionada)¡Siii!"

Sirius:"Ya era hora, Lunático"- Los Weasley, las Hermione, Harry y Teddy asintieron.

James:"¿Cómo que ya era hora?¿Cuánto tiempo llevan con esto?¿Alguien me puede explicar?"

Lily:"Si, yo también quiero saber"

Remus y Tonks les contaron todo, con alguno que otro comentario de Sirius.

Las muchachas y mujeres, incluso Teddy lloraba de felicidad, pero el ultimo también lloraba de nostalgia al ver a sus padres con vida y muy enamorados.

**lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla del jardín para espiar a sus vecinos.**

Molly:"Pero que metiche"

Todo el Gran Comedor asintió, pero Harry y Lily con mas entusiasmó.

Harry y Lily:"Tienes razón"- ellos se miraron, Harry se rio y su madre se preocupo.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

Vernon:"Y lo era hasta que llegamos aquí"

Todos habían olvidado su presencia y bufaron.

Teddy:"(susurro)Tía Hermione no puedo creer que ellos fueran así con el tío Harry"- ella solo asintió enojada.

Los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall y los Potter:"(gritaron) Harry es mejor que él"

Harry solo se sonrojo.

Dudley:"(pensó)Wow toda esta gente quiere a mi primo"

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubrieran: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

Lily se puso muy triste, mientras Petunia y Dudley bajaban la cabeza.

James:"(gritando)Los Potter, pero si nosotros somos su familia, ¿cómo pueden hablar así de nosotros?"- se percato que su esposa estaba llorando.

Harry:"Mama olvídate de lo que dijo tía Petunia, es lo que hago yo y además tu familia no es la de sangre sino la que te ama tanto como tú a ellos"- dijo mirando a los Weasley y después abrazo a su mama y su padre se unió al abrazo-"es algo que aprendí aquí en Hogwarts"

Hermione P.:"(alarmada)¿Que te hicieron para que los quieras olvidar?"- todos miraron a Harry para escuchar su respuesta, mientras Petunia y Dudley bajaban la cabeza.

Harry:"Me temo que lo vamos a leer aunque yo no quiera"- todos lo miraron perplejos.

Voz y Harry:"Hermione F. creo que debes hacer un hechizo de protección a los Dursley"- todos se asombraron ante la similitud entre Harry y la Voz.

Voz:"Estoy orgulloso de ti Harry, siempre pensando en proteger a los demás aunque no lo merezcan"

Harry se sonrojaba por lo que dijo la Voz, mientras Hermione F. ponía un hechizo protector.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años: tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenia hermana.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que decía el libro, pero solo se escuchaba el llanto de Lily.

Lily:"¿Que te he hecho yo para que me odies?"

Petunia:"(mirando la mesa)Lo siento, yo estaba celosa. Pero eso no es excusa"

Lily:"(dejo de llorar)Gracias por ser sincera"- la abrazo.

Petunia:"Gracias"

Lily:"De nada"

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudieran imaginar.**

Muchos:"(susurraron)Gracias a Merlín"

James:"Yo no soy un completo inútil"

Lily:"No a menos que te pida que hagas algo a lo muggle"- Remus y Sirius se rieron a carcajadas.

James los miro indignado.

Los que no sabían la verada sobre Sirius se preguntaban "¿así es una acecino?", mientras lo miraban atemorizados.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar que dirían los vecinos si los Potter aparecían por la acera.**

Todos fulminaban a los Dursley.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquel.**

McGonagall:"¿Un niño como aquel?"

Vernon:"Un anormal"

Todos:"Cállate"

Hermione F.:"Harry es especial"

Sirius la miro con una sonrisa pervertida y ella se dio cuenta.

Hermione F.:"No Sirius, yo no me case con Harry, el es el hermano que nunca tuve"

Harry:"Y tú la mía Hermione"

James:"Sirius, además Hermione no cuenta con los requisitos de la maldición Potter"

Harry:"¿Que maldición?"

Remus:"Cada Potter tiene su pelirroja de carácter fuerte y de armas a tomar"

Harry automáticamente miro a Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

James, Sirius y Remus miraron a Ginny y a Harry con una sonrisa pervertida.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron una martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugirieran los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco a poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

Casi todos:"¿Qué cosas pasaron ese día?"

Harry, Sirius y Remus:"(bajando la cabeza)Es esa noche"

La mayoría los miraron sin saber de qué noche hablaban, excepto por Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lily, James y los del futuro que los miraron con tristeza.

**El senor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponia su corbata mas sosa para ir al trabajo y la senora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba a Dudley en la silla alta.**

La mayoría:"¿Quien hizo las descripciones?"

Teddy:"Todas las cosas fueron sacadas de la mente de tío Harry, así que las descripciones son de él"

Todos miraron a Harry.

**Ninguno vio la lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. A las 8:30, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, beso a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trato de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

Molly:"(fulminando a cada uno de sus hijos)Valla, que niño tan malcriado"

Dudley:"Lo siento mama"

Petunia:"No te preocupes, hijo"

**Tunante, dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejo del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: una gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

Casi todos:"Los gatos no saben leer"

Moody:"Tiene que ser un animago"

Todos miraron a la profesora McGonagall, pero ella los miro severamente.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una**

**ilusión óptica.**

Todos:"(riendo)Como tu digas"

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

James:"Que raro que no fue una mirada severa"

Sirius:"Cierto hermano, profe ¿por qué no lo miro severamente?"

La mayoría se preguntaba ¿por qué James trataba a Sirius Black como su hermano si él los traicionó?

McGonagall:"(fulminándolo)Profesora McGonagall para usted, señor Black"

James:"Hermano, ¿te acuerdas como le decíamos en nuestro tiempo aquí?"

Sirius:"Si"

Remus, Sirius y James:"(gritaron)Mine"

James:"Hermano, ¿por qué te miran como si fueras una acecino?"

Sirius se tenso y no se movió ni dijo algo.

Harry:"(asustado)Te enteraras en el 3er libro"- luego pensó en los dementores y en lo que escuchaba cuando lo atacaban.

Ginny:"(susurro)Tranquilo, no se por lo que pasaste en ese año, pero no puede ser peor de lo que yo pase en mi 1er año"- dijo mientras le cogía la mano.

Harry:"(susurro apretando ligeramente su mano)Gracias"  
Para suerte de ambos nadie noto su acción y la lectura continuo.

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

Charlie:"Creo que podría ser la profesora McGonagall"- todos asintieron mirando a las profesora, pero ella miraba el libro.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

_George:"Pero que interesante vida tiene"_

_Fred:"Si hermano"_

_Remus, Sirius y James:"(pensaron)Se parecen mucho a nosotros"_

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

Collin:"(extrañado)¿Individuos con capa?"

Ginny:"Me imagino que eran magos"

Harry:"(pensó)Podre saber de quién fue la idea de dejarme con los Dursley y quien me llevo hasta ellos"- estaba entre molesto y triste, cosa que Ginny noto y apretó su agarre en señal de apoyo.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

Harry y Draco:"(gruñeron)No llevamos ropa ridícula"- luego se fulminaron con la mirada.

Pero todos se asustaron de como reacciono Harry, que para ellos era un chico tranquilo.

Sirius:"Tiene tu carácter explosivo pelirroja"- Lily lo golpeo en el hombro.

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

Fred y George:"No lo es"- todos asintieron.

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

Todos en el Gran Comedor, excepto los Dursley gruñeron y miraron mal a los Dursley.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria;**

**era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

Snape:"(grito)Publicidad, pero que te pasa estúpido Dursley"

Vernon estaba más blanco que un papel y no se movía.

Con cada palabra leida odiaban mas a Vernon Dursley.

Harry:"(suspiro)El nunca va a cambiar"

Todos miraron Harry y asintieron.

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando****nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si****no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las****lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca****abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

Moody:"¿Pero que rayos paso ese día?"

Para algunos cada línea confirmaba que era es noche.

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

Molly:"(enojada)Pero que muggle tan maleducado"

Arthur:"Es verdad cariño"- todos asintieron a lo dicho.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

Molly:"(furiosa)¿Eso es estar de buen humor?"

Harry, Petunia y Dudley:"Si"

Los 3 se miraron y se rieron.

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso.**

Varios:"Cada vez lo odio mas"- muchos asintieron

Harry bajo su cabeza porque no quería saber cómo iban a reaccionar los Weasley, los profesores, sus compañeros y en especial Ron, Hermione P., Sirius, Remus y sus padres al enterarse como paso su infancia.

**Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir.

Lily y James abrazaron a Harry.

Harry, Remus y Sirius:"(llevándose las manos a la cara)Si es esa noche"

Cuando Lily y James soltaron a Harry, Ginny y él se abrazaron durante más de 5 minutos.

Harry:"Gracias, de verdad"

Ginny:"De nada"

Los del futuro sonrieron, para su suerte nadie lo noto. Los 7 Weasley's (Arthur, Bill P., Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron) miraron fijamente a Harry y a Ginny.

Michael y Cho se molestaron y bufaron, pero para su suerte los escucharon.

Hermione P.:"¿Algún problema? Porque hasta donde yo sé ni Harry ni Ginny tienen novio/a"

Harry y Ginny:"Es verdad"- se miraron sorprendidos y luego se sonrieron.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.****Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina.**

James, Sirius, Remus, Fred y George:"Pero que cobarde"

Todos miraron a los Dursley y asintieron.

Voz:"Tengo un regalo para usted, señora Weasley"

Molly:"¿Para mí?"

Voz:"Si, por todo lo que ha hecho y hará"

Aparecieron unos gemelos que los señores Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Bill, Charlie y Percy reconocieron como Fabián y Gideon Prewett. Molly corrió llorando hacia sus hermanos y se abrazaron. Poco a poco se unieron el resto de los Weasley's.

Molly:"(llorando)Gracias, de verdad, quien quiera que sea, muchas gracias"

Voz:"De nada y sabrán quien soy antes de empezar el 6to libro, además daría la vida por cualquier Weasley"

Ron:"(le susurro a Hermione F.)¿Es Harry, verdad?"- ella solo asintió.

Ron se lo conto a Hermione P.

Hermione P.:"(le susurro a Ron)Lo sabía"

De momento se escucharon varias voces.

Voz 2:"Hay amigo eres el mejor, mama te lo va a agradecer hasta que muera"

Voz 1(la voz de siempre):"Ron sabes que por ustedes daría hasta la vida"

Ron F.:"Eso lo sé, suicida loco"

Voz 1:"Ya pasaron 24 años de la gran guerra y me lo vas a seguir reprochando"

Voz 3:"Todos los Weasley te lo vamos a estar reprochando hasta que mueras Ha..."

Hermione F.:"Estamos escuchando su conversación"

Voz 1, 3 y Ron F.:"¿Queee?"

Hermione F.:"Lo que sabemos es que la voz es un suicida loco, que los Weasley se lo van a reprochar hasta que muera y también reconocemos la voz de Ron"

Voz 1 y 3:"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER estas castigado, no mas Quidditch y olvídate de ir a Hogsmade este año"

No se escucharon más voces.

James:"Harry tuviste un hijo y lo llamaste como Sirius y yo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti"- él y Sirius abrazaron a Harry.

Hermione F.:"Harry ya saben que tu eres la voz"

Harry F.:"Lo siento mi 1er hijo es todo un caso, es igualito a ustedes, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Remus y papa"

McGonagall:"Espero haberme retirado ya"

Harry F.:"Lo siento profesora, no se ha retirado. Bueno ahora otra persona va a ser la Voz"

McGonagall:"Pobre de mí"

Molly se levanto y abrazo a Harry con amor y ternura.

Molly:"Gracias, sabes que te queremos como uno más de la familia"

A Harry se le salían las lagrimas de la felicidad. Lily también estaba llorando, pero por 2 razones: 1.p porque su hijo era feliz y 2. porque Molly la había remplazado como madre.

Harry:""Mama como no pudiste estar conmigo por culpa de Voldemort, yo no tuve ese cariño de un padre ni de una madre o de hermanos, pero cuando llegue a Hogwarts encontré a mi hermano y hermana que son Ron y Hermione, y también descubrí que había gente que se preocupaba por mí como: Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, otros profesores, compañeros y aunque me cueste admitirlo Snape. En 2do año, gracias a los Weasley por primera vez sentí que tenía una familia. En 3er año llegaron Remus y Sirius a mi vida y todo mejoro, no solo tenía a los Weasley, sino que tenia a Remus y Sirius mi padrino que me podían contar cosas sobre ustedes. Ahora tengo todo lo que siempre soñé, una gran familia con ustedes, mama y papa"- luego pensó: solo me falta una cosa.

Lily:"(llorando)Gracias Molly, por velar de Harry como si fuera otro hijo mas"

Molly:"No hay de que"

Todos veían la escena felizmente mientras la muchachas lloraban de alegría.

Fabián y Gideon:"Bueno vamos a presentarnos"

Fabián:"Yo soy Gabian"

Gideon:"Y yo soy Fideon"

Fabián y Gideon:"O Fabián y Gideon Prewett. ¿Y donde están Bill, Charlie y Percy?"

Los 2 Bill, Charlie y Percy:"Aquí"

Fabián y Gideon:"Esperen ¿hay 2 Bill?"

Bill F.:"Yo vengo del futuro"

Fabián y Gideon:"¿Cuantos años desde ahora?"

Bill F.:"26"

Fabián y Gideon:"¡Wow! Pues que el Bill F. se presente"

Bill F.:" Estoy casado, tengo 3 hijos, trabajo en Gringotts igual que mi esposa Fleur, de soltera Delacour"

Victorie:"Y yo soy su hija mayor Victorie Weasley de 23 años y estoy comprometida con Teddy Lupin"

Fabián y Gideon:"Wow, sobrinito tu hija es rubia"

Bill F.:"Mis 3 hijos son rubios"

Fabián y Gideon:"De acuerdo, vamos con Charlie"

Charlie:"Trabajo en Rumania con dragones, no estoy casado ni tengo novia"

Fabián y Gideon:"Muy bien, Percy"

Percy:"Trabajo como asistente del Ministro y estoy peleado con mi familia por mi tonto orgullo"

Arthur:"¿Y por qué no vienes y le das un abrazo a tu padre para ser una familia de nuevo?"

Percy abrazo a su padre y luego se les sumo el resto de la familia.

Fabián y Gideon:"¿Algún otro Weasley?"

Fred, George, Ron y Ginny:"(alzando la mano)Si, yo"

Fabián y Gideon:"Necesitan un hobby"

Fred y George:"Nosotros somos Gred y Feorge o Fred y George, somos Gryffindor y éramos golpeadores hasta que la cara de sapo nos corrió y somos bromistas"

Fabián y Gideon:"Al fin alguien como nosotros"

Ron:"Yo soy Ron"

Fred y George:"A si nosotros somos Fred Fabián y George Gideon"

Ron:"Esta bien, Ronald Bilius soy Gryffindor, guardián y prefecto"

Ginny:"Y yo soy Ginevra Molly soy Gryffindor y buscadora suplente"

Fabián y Gideon:"De acuerdo, ahora Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny ustedes tienen cara de enamorados, díganos sus nombres"

Los 5 Weasley se sonrojaron.

Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny:"No es verdad"

Todos se rieron mas por Ginny que por los de más.

Fred:"Alicia Spinnet"- ella suspiro

George:"Angelina Johnson"- ella suspiro

Fabián y Gideon:"Muy bien chicos, ahora tu Percy"

Percy:"Una compañera del trabajo"

Fabián y Gideon:"Nombre"

Percy:"No"

Fabián y Gideon:"Nombre"

Percy:"Dije que no"

Fabián y Gideon:"Nombre"

Percy:"Audrey Jackson"- ella sonrió

Fabián y Gideon:"Muy bien, Ron"

Ron:"Nadie"

Fabián y Gideon:"Ron"

Ron:"Dije que nadie"

Harry se empezó a reír.

Harry:"Yo soy Harry Potter el mejor amigo de Ron y Hermione Granger"  
Fabián y Gideon:"Con que a Ron le gusta su mejor amiga Hermione"

Los del futuro aguantaron la risa y Ron y Hermione P. se pusieron rojos.

Fabián y Gideon:"Ustedes 2 se gustan y no se han declarado"

Ron y Hermione P. se miraron y se pusieron mas rojos.

Fabián y Gideon:"Ahora la mas chica de los Weasley y la única mujer"

Cho:"(fríamente)Acaba y dile a quien te gusta que todos aquí lo sabemos"

Ginny se puso más roja que su pelo y no solo era de vergüenza sino que también de furia.

Harry:"No le hables así, no tienes derecho"- y la abrazo

Cho se quedo callada y muy furiosa.

Fabián y Gideon:"Son novios, que lindo"

Harry y Ginny:"(apenados)No somos novios"- Harry pensó: aun. Ginny pensó: en mis sueños.

Fabián y Gideon:"Ustedes también, hermanita ¿pero que les ensenas a tus hijos?"

McGonagall:"¿Qué tal si continuamos la lectura?"

Harry le cogió la mano a Ginny por debajo de la mesa y ellas se la apretó ligeramente en señal de apoyo.

**Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no****quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de****su casa, cambió de idea.**

Molly:"Pobre muggle"

Tonks:"Que hombre tan desesperante"

Harry y Petunia:"Todo el tiempo"

**Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

Fred:"Bien, el 1er paso es aceptarlo"

Vernon:"Yo no soy un estúpido"

Todos:"Como digas"

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

Remus y Sirius:"Claro que si"- todos asintieron

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

Remus:"No en nuestro mundo"

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

Lily:"¿Harold o Harvey? Ni que estuviera loca"

James:"Pero que nombres tan horribles"

Sirius:"No los hubiera dejado ponerle ese nombre a mi ahijado"

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar que Harry era ahijado de Sirius.

Harry:"Eres el mejor padrino del mundo"

Sirius:"(con lagrimas en los ojos)Gracias"

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba**

**mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana.**

Petunia:"(mirando la mesa)Lo siento"

**Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

Harry:"No lo van a maldecir"- todos se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Todos gruñeron y se quejaron, querían maldecir a Vernon. Los profesores, Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Sirius y los Weasley se empezaron a preocupar por la infancia de Harry.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

Todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

**—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

Molly:"Si tiene modales"

Fabián y Gideon:"Pensé que los había perdido"

Todos se volvían a reír mientras Vernon gruñía.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los _muggles_ como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

Todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de luto y tristeza. Harry estaba llorando y Ginny lo abrazo. Lily y James iban a abrazar a su hijo, pero el estaba ocupado. Lily y James sonrieron. Cuando todos subieron la cabeza miraron en dirección a Harry, pero lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos, Harry y Ginny se abrazaban como si fueran novios. Cuando se dieron cuenta se separaron rojos al puro estilo Weasley. Arthur, Bill P., Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron los fulminaban con la mirada mientras que Molly, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius y Tonks sonreían.

Sirius, Remus y James se reunieron y los gemelos Prewett y Weasley los siguieron.

Sirius:"¿Cuanto apuestan a que esos 2 terminan juntos antes de que acaba el libro?"

Remus:"Si Lily se entera nos mata"

James:"Yo apuesto que antes de la mitad del libro ya son novios"

Fred:"Yo apoyo a James"

George:"Yo a Sirius"

Fabián:"Yo igual a Sirius"

Gideon:"Yo con James"

Remus:"Conmigo no cuenten"

Sirius:"Pues tu eres el guardián"

Remus:"Como en los viejos tiempos"

James y Sirius:"La apuesta es de 5 galeones"

Los 6:"De acuerdo"

Harry:"¿De qué tanto hablaban?"

James:"De nada malo"

Lily:"Mas les vale"

James, Sirius, Remus, Fabián, Gideon, Fred y George tragaron saliva.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado.**

Ginny:"(molesta)Muggle estúpido"- le agarro la mano la mano a Harry y no se soltaron.

Todos asintieron.

**Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

Arthur:"¿Y a este muggle que le pasa?"

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.**

McGonagall sonrió maquiavélicamente y todos se estremecieron al verla.

**En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

Fred y George:"Definitivamente es McGonagall"

**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

Remus:"No va a funcionar"

Sirius:"Mine no se mueve con ningún tipo de ruido"

James:"Tranquilo Sirius lo intentaste con todo"

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

James, Sirius, Remus, Fabián, Gideon, Fred y George(van a ser los merodeadores):"Eso Mine"

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla****era una conducta normal en un gato.**

Los merodeadores:"No a menos que sea Mine"

McGonagall los miro severamente y ellos tragaron saliva.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

Gryffindor:"Miedoso"

Harry:"Siempre"

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

Molly:"Pero que metiche"- las mujeres asintieron mientras Petunia bajaba la cabeza.

**y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

McGonagall:"Malcriado"- las mujeres asintieron mientras Dudley bajaba la cabeza.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

Los Dursley y Harry:"(pensaron)Lo de siempre"

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas****de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual.**

Dumbledore:"Estaban así por la noticia de la muerte de Lily y James. Todos se enteraron rápidamente"

Fudge:"Hasta nosotros tuvimos un día lleno de lechuzas. Tuvimos que decirle a Albus que confirmara la noticia en El Profeta"

Harry lloraba silenciosamente, pero con los ojos llenos de odio. Todos se asustaron al verlo de esa manera, pero Ginny lo abrazo y se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

Harry:"Gracias"

Ginny:"De nada"

**Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.**

Fudge:"Y no lo harán nunca"

**—El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

Los merodeadores, Arthur y Ted:"Yo quiero"- todos se rieron

Teddy:"Tranquilos que el tío Bill y el tío Charlie hacen los mejores espectáculos de Navidad con las estrellas fugaces"

Bill F. se lleno de orgullo mientras Bill P., Charlie, Arthur, Ted y los merodeadores se les iluminaron los ojos. Las mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras.**

**¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

Todos gruñeron y fulminaron a Vernon con la mirada.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

Todos:"Al fin"

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Petunia:"Lo siento"

Snape:"Creo que vas a estar disculpándote con Lily durante todos los libros"

Petunia:"Es verdad, Severus"

Lily:"Pues no lo hagas, ya te disculpaste y sé que fue con sinceridad"

Harry F.:"Querida Hermione, te tengo una sorpresa y antes de que piensen algo, Hermione y yo no solo somos amigos, somos hermanos, así que no piensen mal"

Las 2 Hermione:"Yo también te quiero como un hermano"

Apareció una pareja en medio del Gran Comedor que las 2 Hermione reconocieron como sus padres. Mientras Hermione P. los saludaba, Hermione F. se enojo.

Hermione F.:"HARRY JAMES POTTER, como los traes aquí, se van a enterar de todo. Voy a estar castigada hasta que muera"

Harry F.:"No eres la única porque mis padres y los de Ron también se van a enterar de todo, así que todos vamos a estar castigados, en especial yo"

Hermione F.:"¿Quien te manda?"

Harry F.:"Explícale todo a tus padres, Hermione"

Los padres de Hermione se quedaron en shock al ver esa escenita.

Hermione F.:"Hola yo soy Hermione de 26 años en el futuro y leeremos la vida de Harry Potter. Ellos"- señalando a Bill F., Victorie y Teddy-"también son del futuro"

Jane Granger:"Entonces, ¿estás casada? ¿tienes hijos?

¿cuántos?"

William Granger:"¡Queee! ¿Quién es el imbécil?"

Hermione F.:"No lo puedo decir porque al final de los libros se van a enterar"

William:"Mas te vale"

Dumbledore:"Continuemos"

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

**—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas****fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... _su grupo_.**

Draco:"¿Su grupo?"

Hermione P.:"Somos magos no salvajes"

Ron:"Somos mejores que ustedes Dursley"

Petunia y Dudley:"Es verdad"

Vernon:"Que ustedes sí, yo soy mejor que cualquiera de ustedes"

Harry:"(grito)Cualquiera de aquí es mejor que tu, incluso Fluffy o Norberto"

Todos:"Si"- pero asustados de la reacción de Harry.

Charlie:"En realidad es Norberta"

Hagrid, Harry, Ron y Hermione P.:"¿En serio?"

Charlie:"Si"

Lily, Molly y Jane:"¿Quienes son Fluffy y Norberta?"

Hagrid, Harry, Ron y Hermione P. se pusieron blancos como el papel.

Lily, Molly y Jane:"Nos van a decir"

Harry:"Unas mascotas muy lindas"

Fabián y Gideon:"Si son mascotas de Hagrid, lindas no son, sino peligrosas"

Lily, Molly y Jane:"¿Son mascotas tuyas, Hagrid?"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P.:"(rápidamente)No"

Hermione P.:"¿Tenias que mencionarlos?"

Harry:"Estaba enojado, además Fluffy y Norberta no son nada con la mascota de Salazar"

Ron:"Tienes razón"

Las madres parecían fantasmas de lo blancas que estaban y los padres temblaban sin parar.

Todos los miraban atónitos porque parecía que hablaban en clave.

Gryffindor:"Todos tranquilos que ellos siempre hablan en clave antes de que nos quiten cientos de puntos"

Ravenclaw:"Eso no es tranquilizador"

Gryffindor:"Ya nos acostumbramos"

Los padres iban de mal en peor.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.**

Petunia:"Pero que cobarde eres"

Vernon iba a golpearla, pero Dudley lo detuvo.

Dudley:"NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA"

Harry:"(con la varita en alto)Un paso más y te despides de todo"- todos se quedaron asombrados de las palabras de Harry-" Lo que nos faltaba un Voldemort muggle"

Hermione P.:"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Harry:"Simple conozco muy bien al tío Vernon y a Voldemort. Si tío Vernon pudiera nos mataría a todos como Voldemort ha intentado hacer"

Dudley:"Lo que dice Harry es cierto, papa los odia a muerte"

Harry:"Mejor continuemos la lectura"- todos estaban en shock

**En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

Todos:"Claro que no"

Ginny y Cho:"Es un nombre hermoso"

Harry se sonrojo mas por Ginny que por Cho y le dedico una sonrisa agradecido y ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Michael y Cho los fulminaban con la mirada.

Lily:"(susurro a James)Quiero a Ginny como nuera"

James:"Si yo también"

Arthur y Molly:"(le susurraron)Y nosotros queremos a su hijo como yerno"

Los 4 sonrieron complacidos.

Ginny y Harry se dieron cuenta de que sus padres estaban susurrándose juntos y extrañamente feliz.

Ginny:"(le susurra)Creo que traman algo"

Harry:"Yo también"

Se sonrieron y se agarraron de las manos sin soltarse.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de****acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el****cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el****jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí.**

Todos le sonrieron a la profesora McGonagall.

**Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

James:"Yo te soporto Vernon y no me quejo"

Vernon:"Porque nadie se queja de mi"

Todos:"Nosotros si"

Petunia:"Cuando regresemos quiero el divorcio"

Varios:"Sabia decisión"

Lily y Harry:"Sabes que te apoyaremos"

Petunia:"Gracias"

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley.**

Harry:"Hay algo en que estamos de acuerdo tu y yo, tío Vernon"

Todos, incluyendo a Vernon:"Eso no lo creo"

Harry:"Si es verdad, es que los 2 deseamos que yo nunca hubiera llegado a esa casa"

Todos se quedaron pasmados.

Vernon:"Es verdad"

Hermione P.:"Harry ¿qué te hicieron para que desees una cosa como esa?"

Harry:"Saldrá en el libro aunque yo no quiera"

Ron y Hermione P.:"¿Por qué los proteges?"

Harry:"Aunque no lo quiera ellos eran mi única familia y cuidaron de mi"- luego pensó: si a eso se le puede decir cuidar de alguien.

Lily:"Tiene razón"

**Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

Todos fulminaron a los Dursley.

**No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

Dumbledore miraba culpablemente a Harry mientras McGonagall fulminaba a Dumbledore.

¡**Qué equivocado estaba!**

Todos miraron a Harry.

Harry:"(pensó)¿Por qué tenía que vivir con los Dursley?"

Ginny:"(le susurro a Harry)Tranquilo te enteraras del porque"

Harry:"(la miro asombrado)¿Como sabias lo que estaba pensando?"

Ginny:"(sonrió)Porque te conozco muy bien"

Harry la abrazo fuertemente, sintiéndose completamente feliz por primera vez.

Los 7 Weasley (Arthur, Bill P., Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron):"(enojados)Podemos continuar con la lectura, que llevan más 15 minutos así"

Los 2 se separaron completamente rojos al muy estilo Weasley.

Harry y Ginny:"No exageren"- y para sorpresa de todos

Dumbledore:"No exageran, llevaban 15 minutos abrazados"- los 2 se volvieron a sonrojar.

Harry:"(nervioso)Pues continuemos"

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del****jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos,****sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

Todos miraron asombrados a su profesora.

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

Nuevamente todos miraron asombrados y esta vez confusos.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y****silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus****ojos se entornaron.**

Todos:"¿Quién es?"

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

Todos:"¿Que hacia ahí, director?"

Harry:"¿Por que con ellos?"- Ginny le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Dumbledore:"Los libros te lo rebelaran"

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

Vernon:"Y lo sigue siendo"- todos lo fulminaron con la mirada

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

**—Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo****abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve****estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

James, Sirius, Frank, Ted y los 7 Weasley:"Yo quiero uno"

Alumnos:"Nosotros también"

Dumbledore sonrió con los ojos brillándole intensamente.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.**

Algunos se estremecieron.

**Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque**

**fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

Fabián, Gideon, Fred, George y Sirius:"Los sabia"

Remus:"¿Alguien lo dudo?"

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba.**

Todos miraron confundidos el libro.

**En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una****mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había****alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. ****Su cabello****negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

Alumnos:"Oh"

**Parecía claramente disgustada.**

Ron:"¿Quien no lo estaría después de pasar un día vigilándolos?"

Todos asintieron

**—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Varios se rieron a carcajadas involuntariamente, pero James, Sirius, Remus, Fabián, Gideon, Fred y George con más ganas.

McGonagall:"Señor Lupin pensé que usted era el sensato del grupo"

Remus:"Y lo soy, pero también soy un merodeador como James y Sirius. Además ellos corrompen mi sensatez"

Sirius:"Y también planeaste el 90% de las bromas en las que no tuvieron evidencia"

James:"El 95% diría yo"

Remus:"Sigo siendo mejor que ustedes"

Parvati:"Profesor, pensé que usted era tranquilo"

Sirius:"Otra más que cayó con el viejo truco del chico tímido"

James:"Sirius ¿te acuerdas de como trataban de acorralarlo las chicas?"

A Tonks ya no le gustaba esa conversación.

Sirius:"Si, lo mejor era ver a Lunático esconderse de ellas. Así que Tonks no te pongas celosa, que te vi"- dijo y se empezó a reír mientras Tonks se ponía roja y lo ahorcaba-"Lunático controla a tu metamorfomaga"

Remus:"(sonreía embobado)Es tu problema, tú la hiciste enojar y se ve tan sexy enojada"- Tonks dejo de ahorcar a Sirius y fue a besar a Remus.

James:"Esperen un momento, Lunático ¿profesor?"

Harry:"Si fue mi profesor de DCAO en mi 3er año, además fue el mejor profesor que hayamos tenido en Hogwarts"

Todos:"Si"

James:"Te pasaste al lado oscuro"

Remus:"Muy gracioso, Cornamenta"

Harry:"Los únicos profesores que no han sido mortífagos han sido Lockhart, Remus y Umbridge"

Jane:"¿Que son mortífagos?"

Lily:"Los seguidores de Voldemort"

Jane:"¿Queee?"

Lily, Molly Y Jane:"¿Como que sus profesores eran mortífagos?"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P.:"Se enteraran por los libros"

Todos los adultos visitantes y los alumnos que no sabían nada se quedaron preocupados.

**—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena****de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

James se empezó a reír a carcajadas y lo miraron extraño.

James:"Solo me imaginaba a Mine bailando"

Todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas con él. McGonagall los miro severamente y todos se callaron.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un****poquito más prudentes, pero no...**

Harry se había molestado por escuchar que cuando sus padres murieron todos estaban de fiesta. Ginny lo noto y le apretó la mano, en eso su padre hace un chiste y se relaja. Harry le sonrió a McGonagall por lo que dijo esa noche y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**¡Hasta los _muggles_ se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo.**

Jane:"Recuerdo ese día"

William:"Tuve que ir al hospital porque Hermione me tiro el lavamanos"

Las 2 Hermione:"Lo siento"

William:"No se preocupen"

**Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle.**

A James, Sirius, Frank, Ted y los 7 Weasley se le iluminaron los ojos.

Lily, Molly, Andrómeda, Alice y Fleur:"(amenazadoramente)Ni se les ocurra"

Teddy:"Creo que esta vez la boda de tía Ginny va a ser sin estrellas fugaces"- todos miraron a Ginny

Ginny:"No me miren así que yo no sé cuando me voy a casar"

Teddy:"El 5 de agosto de 1999"

Ginny:"Pero eso es después de salir de Hogwarts"

Victorie:"Tía Ginny tranquila no te cásate embarazada"- Ginny suspiro-"tu 1er hijo lo tuviste unos años después por tu trabajo y el del tío. Y no voy a decir con quien se caso tía Ginny"

Arthur:"Ginny creo que te casaste mi rápido"

Teddy:"Me acuerdo cuando en el último año de la tía Ginny y su prometido, el día de mi cumpleaños me pasearon por Hogwarts y Hogsmade y todos pensaron que yo era su hijo. Fue tan gracioso cuando me lo conto la tía Hermione"

Hermione F.:"No para Ginny la insultaban y su prometido casi hace una locura"

Todos:"¿Cual?"

Bill F.:"Digamos que casi hace una maldición imperdonable porque a Ginny lo que le dijo le dolió y mucho. Si no fuera porque Hermione lo persuadió el iba a hacerle _Crucio_"

Los 7 Weasley:"El tiene mi apoyo"

Las mujeres negaban y rodaban los ojos.

**Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

Kingsley:"Eso es cierto"

Algunos adultos asintieron

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

Los adultos volvieron a asentir.

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los _muggles_, intercambia rumores...**

Harry se tenso al deducir de que hablaban los rumores. Ginny apretó mas su agarre, pero eso no lo calmo.

Ginny:"(susurro)Cálmate, tus padres no pudieron estar contigo estos 15 años, pero los tendrás de ahora en adelante junto con Sirius y Remus, también tienes a Ron y Hermione"- se sonrojo-"también me tienes a mi"

Harry:"De una manera u otra cuando estoy contigo estoy tengo paz. Gracias por estar a mi lado y quiero que siga así"- se sonrojo

James:"A este paso terminaran siendo novios al final del capítulo"

Sirius:"Es verdad, George, Fabián creo que vamos a perder la apuesta"

George:"A menos que alguien los interrumpa"

James:"No señor, según se mi hijo salió a su madre en cuestión de amor y no le vas a estropear nada"

George:"Como lo sabes"

James:"Porque les voy a dar a cada uno de ustedes Fabián, Gideon, Fred y George 100 galeones para que no los molesten"

Fabián, Gideon, Fred y George:"Es un trato"

James:"Tan pronto salgamos van a ser 100 galeones más ricos"

Fabián, Gideon, Fred y George:"Mas te vale"

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperar a que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. **

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles_ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros.**

Alumnos:"Eso jamás va a pasar"

Los adultos sonrieron ate su confianza.

**Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

Umbridge:"Claro que si"

Harry:"No, el estaba muy débil para seguir, así que se escondió durante años y el año pasado volvió y mato a Cedric Diggory yo lo vi con mis propios ojos"

Umbridge:"Eres un mentiros"

Harry:"(furioso)No he dicho mentiras pero para eso están los libros. Ellos dirán la verdad y cuando todos escuchen que Dumbledore y yo hemos estado diciendo la verdad va a tener que disculparse con la comunidad mágica"

Umbridge:"No tienes derecho a..."

Harry:"Tengo el derecho porque digo la verdad"

Umbridge:"Nosotros somos el Ministerio de..."

Harry:"(furioso)El Ministerio de Magia no sirve para nada buen, solo para aceptar sobornos de mortífagos, mentir, ocultar información y encerrar a gente inocente. Y tú eres un monstro y la peor profesora que Hogwarts ha tenido. Ahora se calla y se sienta"- calmado-"Profesor puede continuar"

Todos miraban atónitos el arrebato de ira que tuvo Harry. El tampoco era el chico callado que todos pensaban. Ginny le agarro de nuevo la mano.

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

Sangre-pura:"¿Un qué?"

Dumbledore se rio

**—¿Un qué?**

Muchos se rieron

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los _muggles_ que me gusta mucho.**

Sangre-pura:"Ah"

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara****que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos**

Muchos pensaron que no lo era y otros solo asintieron.

**—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

**—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor,**

Todos excepto Harry, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Hermione, los del futuro y los Weasley se estremecieron como la profesora.

Harry:"(rodo los ojos)Solos es un nombre"

James:"Así se habla hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

Harry:"Gracias"

**pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».**

**Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

Se volvieron a estremecer.

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

Todos se asombraron al escuchar eso.

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

James:"Porque usted no es un sádico asesino"

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Harry:"Me gusto mas como lo dijo papa"

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo****que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Fabián:"Nosotros estuvimos ahí cuando paso"

Gideon:"Fueron años de pesadilla"

Fabián:"Si"

Dumbledore sonrió mientras Madame Pomfrey se ruborizaba.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Todos miraban tristemente a Harry mientras el miraba un punto en la pared. Ginny lo abrazo igual que Lily, Hermione P. le agarro la mano y Ron le puso la mano el hombro. James abrazo a Remus y Sirius que estaban a punto de llorar.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por****discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato****ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel****momento.**

McGonagall asintió de acuerdo con el libro.

**Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

McGonagall volvió a asentir

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Harry apretó los puños y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Ginny y Lily lo abrazaron mas fuerte igual que Hermione P. le apretó el agarre.

Jane:"Hermione ¿no tenias un amigo con ese apellido?"

Harry:"Si, soy yo"- mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-"creo que no les presente a mis padres que los trajeron del pasado. Ellos son Lily y James Potter"

James:"Mucho gusto"

Lily:"Encantada"

William:"Pero ¿cómo?"

Hermione F.:"Harry F. invento el hechizo"

Lily:"Pero no estén tristes estamos aquí y no nos vamos a ir"

James:"Si continuemos la lectura"

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

James:"Ven chicos, les dije que Mine nos gritaba porque nos quería"

McGonagall:"Claro que los quiero"

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

Ginny y Lily abrazaron a Harry protectoramente mientras todos lo miraban. Los padres de Hermione lo miraban atónitos.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

William:"Eras un bebe muy poderos. Hermione buena idea de hacerte amiga de él"

Harry:"No creo que haya sido buena idea. Cuando se entere de lo que ella y Ron pasaron por estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas les va a dar un infarto"

Lily, Molly y Jane:"¿A qué te refieres?"

Harry:"Hay que leer el libro"

Los padres de los 3 se quedaron muy preocupados.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

**—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo...****de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían****detenerlo...****Pero****¿cómo****sobrevivió****Harry****en****nombre****del****cielo?**

Hagrid:"Todos queremos saber eso"

Todos:"Es verdad"

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de****las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un****reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro****del****círculo.****Pero****para****Dumbledore****debía****de****tener****sentido,****porque****lo****guardó****y****dijo:**

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

Harry supuso que quien lo llevo hasta los Dursley fue Hagrid.

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

James:"¿Pero y Sirius y Remus?"

Harry:"Ellos no pudieron y en el 3er libro saldrá la explicación"

Lily:"Como hayas tratado mal a mi hijo"

Petunia y Dudley se miraron y tragaron saliva.

Harry:"No les harás nada porque se disculparon y conmigo no hay problema, así que nadie los tocara, en especial ustedes mama, papa, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, señora Weasley y Ginny, ¿De acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron de mala gana.

Petunia:"Harry, no merecemos tu protección"

Dudley:"Nos merecemos esas maldiciones que escuche por ahí que son imperdonables"

Harry:"Me hayan hecho lo que me hayan hecho nadie se merece esas maldiciones y además ustedes se disculparon con sinceridad"

Petunia y Dudley:"Gracias"

Todos se preocuparon muchísimo por la infancia de Harry.

**—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando****todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi****dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter****no puede vivir ahí!**

Todos:"Exacto"

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

Todos:"¿Una carta?"

Lily:"¿En serio?"

James:"No se ofenda, pero ¿se volvió loco?"

Remus:"¿Pudo explicar todo en una carta?"

Petunia:"Si pudo"

**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry!**

Todos:"Exactamente"

Los adultos miraron aprobatoriamente a McGonagall.

**¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

Harry bufo enojado mientras Ron y Hermione P. se reían a carcajadas. Todos los miraban sin comprender.

Harry:"(enojado)¿De qué se ríen?"

Ron y Hermione P.:"(entre risas)De ti"

Harry:"¿Por qué?"

Ron y Hermione P.:"Porque odias tu fama"

Ron:"Y quieren ser como tú"

Hermione P.:"Y tú quieres ser como los demás"

Harry:"Si y no tiene gracia"

Alumnos:"¿Odias tu fama?"

Harry:"Con todo mi ser. Además a quien le gustaría ser famoso por la muerte de sus padres, por algo que te dejo huérfano y que ni siquiera recordaba"

Nadie le había visto ese lado a la fama de Harry. Le agarro la mano a Ginny y se calmo.

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

Harry:"En esa parte tiene razón, exceptuando la parte de con quienes me dejo, pero en esa parte tiene razón"

Todos miraban asombrados a Harry.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —****De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Harry se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

** —Hagrid lo traerá.**

**—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

Harry:"A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida"

Hagrid:"(se ruborizo)Gracias"

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Todos miraban atónitos a Harry y a Dumbledore.

Hermione P.:"Harry te pareces mucho a Dumbledore"

Lily:"Mi hijo tiene un gran corazón como Dumbledore"

Harry y Dumbledore:"(ruborizados)Gracias"

Todos los volvieron a ver atónitos por sus similitudes.

Ron:"(susurro a Hermione P.)Da miedo"- ella asintió

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido****eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

Sirius:"¿Mi moto?"

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete.**

Algunos se rieron por lo bajo.

**Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

Todos:"(riendo)Es Hagrid"

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Lily:"(ojos llenos de lagrimas)Mi bebe"- Harry la abrazo rojo como un tomate

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

**—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Sirius:"(grito)Si, es mi moto"

Lily:"Y Harry no se va a volver a montar en esa cosa"

Sirius, James y Harry:"¿Por qué?"  
Lily:"(molesta)Porque es peligroso y no hay peros"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P. se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Lily:"¿De qué se ríen ustedes 3?"

Harry:"(entre risas)De nada"

Las 3 madres los miraron severamente y se callaron. Luego Lily fue a donde Snape y vino con una botellita.

Lily:"Ahora me van a decir de que se estaban riendo porque esto es..."

Hermione P.:"Veritaserum, corran"

Los 3 salieron corriendo, pero entre Lily y Molly los cogieron a los 3. Se tomaron el Veritaserum.

Lily:"¿De qué se reían ustedes 3?"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P.:"De que la moto voladora de Sirius es peligrosa"

Molly:"¿Por qué?"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P.:"Porque hemos hecho cosas más peligrosas"

Lily:"(a Molly y a Jane)Solo nos queda una pregunta"

Jane:"Que cada uno menciones una situación peligrosa en la que ha estado"

Lily y Molly:"Si"

Lily, Molly y Jane:"Cada uno mencione una situación peligrosa en la que ha estado"

Hermione P.:"Estar frente a un perro de 3 cabezas"

Ron:"Estar rodeado de miles de acromántulas"

Harry:"Pelear contra Voldemort 4 veces"

Los padres se pusieron mas blancos que el papel.

Harry:"Ya nos pueden soltar, Hermione P. te acordaste de nuestro 1er año y tu Ron eso fue en nuestro 2do año"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P.:"Que tiempos cuando todo era tan fácil"

Todos:"¿Se enfrentaron a eso en esos años?"

Los 3:"Si"

Harry:"Vamos a continuar para que se enteren con lujo de detalles"

**—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida,**

James:"Reconstruiremos la casa, era mi favorita"

Harry:" ¿Cuantas casas tenemos?"

James:"La isla privada, las 7 mansiones, 5 casas y los 3 departamentos en Londres muggle"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

Harry:"Wow"

**pero lo saqué antes de que los _muggles_ comenzaran****a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

Muchachas:"Aww"- Harry se ruborizo

Ginny:"(le susurro)Que tierno"

Harry se sintió feliz cuando Ginny le dijo eso y cuando le apretó su mano sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Harry:"(le susurro)Creo que tu eres más tierna y hermosa"- Ginny se puso roja a mas no poder.

Ginny:"(le susurro)Y yo creo que tu eres guapo y muy inteligente"- Harry se sonrojo a tal punto que su cara era del mismo color del pelo de Ginny

Ron:"¿Se puede saber que tanto susurran ustedes 2?"

Todos los miraron

Harry y Ginny:"(aun mas rojos)Nada"

Ginny:"Harry solo me adelantaba algo que no les voy a decir"- Harry la miro y le sonrió.

Los señores Weasley, Potter, Hermione P. y los del futuro sonrieron.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un****niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron****ver****una cicatriz****con****una****forma****curiosa,****como****un****relámpago.**

Harry trato de esconder la cicatriz en vano.

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

Harry suspiro amargamente.

**—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

Alumnos:"No queriamos saberlo"- Dumbledore los miro divertido

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.- Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,**

Chicas:"Aww que lindo Hagrid"- él y Harry se ruborizaban mientras los chicos y algunos adultos se reían por lo bajo.

**raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

Sirius:"Eso me ofende"

Todos lo miraron confundidos, excepto por los que sabían.

Remus:"Cállate"

James:"¿Nadie sabe lo que somos?"

Los que no lo sabían estaban más confundidos aun.

Harry:"Se enteraran el 3er libro, papa"

James:"De acuerdo"

**—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los _muggles_!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con _muggles_...**

Lily:"Gracias"

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora****McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja****del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

Harry apretó los puños, pero Ginny le agarro la muñeca y se calmo y luego le agarro la mano.

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

Lily, Molly y Jane:"¿Dejaron a Harry en el umbral?"

Lily:"Pero, ¿qué les paso por la cabeza al dejarlo ahí?"

Molly:"Pudo enfermarse"

Jane:"O animal pudo dañarlo"

Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid:"Lo siento"

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

Ellos parecían hacer lo mismo que en el libro.

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Ginny:"(susurro a Harry)Ellos no están celebrando la muerte de tus padres, sino la desaparición de Voldemort"

Harry:"(susurro)Tu siempre sabes que decirme, gracias por conocerme tan bien"

Ron:"(susurro a Hermione P. un poco enojado)Ellos se están susurrando mucho últimamente"

Hermione P.:"(susurro)Yo creo que ella lo está calmando porque Harry no ha tenido otro arranque de ira"

Ron:"(susurro)Lo está haciendo bastante bien"

Hermione P.:"(susurro)Si"

Teddy:"(susurro a Hermione F. y a Victorie)A que tío Harry lleva a tía Ginny a hablar a solas al terminar el capitulo"- ellas solo asienten

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las**

**escaleras de la casa número 4.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

Harry:"(susurro en voz muy baja)La necesite"

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas.**

Harry asintió.

**Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

Mujeres y chicas:"Aww que tierno"- Harry se volvió a ruborizar

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de**

**leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Por una lado Harry se sentía furioso por las celebraciones; por el otro tenía miedo de las reacciones de su familia, amigos y compañeros al enterarse de cómo paso su infancia.

Dumbledore:"El capitulo acabo"

Harry observa el Gran Comedor en busca de un lugar tranquilo en donde hablar, entonces apareció una puerta y se levanto.

Harry:"Ginny"-todos voltean a mirarlo-" Ron y Hermione P. síganme"

Todos siguieron con la mirada a los 4 hasta que entraron en una habitación.

James:"¿Que creen que pase allá dentro"

Sirius:"Muchas cosas"

James:"A que Harry y Ginny salen de la habitación siendo novios"

Snape:"James, Harry es como la Lily en cuestión de amor, así que no lo creo"

Slytherins:"Nosotros apostamos a que no, como dijo el profesor Snape"

Gryffindors:"Harry va a demostrar su valentía, nosotros apostamos a que si"

Sprout:"Yo creo que si van a terminar juntos"

Hufflepuffe:"Nosotros también"

Ravenclaw:"Nosotros no lo creemos"

Luna:"Yo si"

Flitwick:"Yo estoy con Ravenclaw, el señor Potter es muy tímido"

Dumbledore y McGonagall:"Yo tengo fe en Harry"

Hagrid:"Igual que yo"

Los 7 Weasley:"Si se hacen novios hay que darle a Harry la bienvenida a la familia"

Molly:"No, van a matar al pobre chico"

Los 7 Weasley se miraron y empezaron a planear la bienvenida a la familia para Harry.

Mientras en la habitación:

Ginny, Ron y Hermione P.:"¿Qué pasa?"

Harry:"Se van a enterar de todo..."

Ron:"¿Y qué tiene de malo?"

Harry:"Se van a enterar de las cosas que hemos hecho para descubrir las cosas, como la poción multijugos, Norberta, Fluffy, Buckbeack"

A Ginny, Ron y Hermione P. se les fue el color de la cara.

Ron:"Rayos, estamos más que muertos"

Hermione P.:"Mi madre me va a matar"

Harry:"Yo creo que 1,000 cruciatus seria menos doloroso de lo que nos van a hacer nuestras madres"

Ron y Hermione P.:"Yo también"

Ron:"Podemos pedirle a Hermione F. que nos haga el hechizo de protección"

Harry:"No creo que funcione"

Ginny:"¿Y si solo los castigan?"

Ron:"¿Y si nos vamos del país y cambiamos nuestros nombres?"

Harry:"Nuestras madres nos hallaran en un segundo"

Hermione P.:"Volvamos y enfrentemos nuestros castigos cuando acaben los libros"

Ron y Harry:"(suspiraron)Está bien"

Ron y Hermione P. salieron, pero Harry y Ginny no salieron.

Molly y Jane:"¿Por que están tan pálidos?¿Donde están Harry y Ginny?"

Ron:"Detrás de nosotros"

Hermione P.:"Se quedaron adentro"

Molly y Jane:"¿Por qué están tan pálidos?"

Ron:"Por nada"

Hermione P.:"A que Harry nos dijo eso como escusa para no ir solo con Ginny y después nos dejo salir primero para quedarse a solas con ella"

Ron:"Pues me las va a pagar porque nos asusto mucho allá adentro"

Hermione P.:"Si"

James:"Entonces ustedes ¿entran a la apuesta?"

Ron y Hermione P.:"Si"

Hermione P.:"Ellos van a salir con las manos entrelazadas"

Ron:"Yo estoy con Hermione"

Remus:"Lo estoy apuntando en la apuesta"

Mientras en la habitación:

Ginny:"¿Qué pasa?"

Harry:"(nervioso)Me preguntaba ¿si quieres ser mi novia?"

Ginny:"(atónita)Yo creía que me veías como la hermana de tu mejor amigo"

Harry:"Al principio sí, pero después te vi como una amiga y luego como la mujer perfecta que eres"

Ginny:"¿De verdad?"

Harry:"Si, te amo Ginny Weasley con todo mi corazón"

Se besaron tímidamente, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad. Después de varios minutos salieron con las manos entrelazadas.

Sirius:"Hermione P. ¿cómo sabias que iban a salir con las manos entrelazadas?"

James:"Slytherin, Snape, Ravenclaw y Flitwick perdieron la apuesta"

Bill P.:"Harry"

Charlie:"James"

Percy:"Potter"

Fred:"Mas"

George:"Te"

Ron:"Cuidar"

Arthur:"A Ginny"

Molly:"Tienen el permiso"

Los 7 Weasley:"Mas te vale que corras"

Harry soltó a Ginny y salió corriendo. Le dio la vuelta la Gran Comedor como 3 veces hasta que Draco le puso el pies y se cayó. Ron hizo el levicorpus y lo llevaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y los soltaron.

Ginny:"(furiosa)Tras que apuestan con nosotros persiguen a Harry por todo el Gran Comedor"

Harry:"Me lo creía de los merodeadores y los bromistas, pero de los demás"

Ginny:"Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes. Participar en una apuesta en la que esta involucrados los sentimientos de otras personas"

Harry:"Uno apuesta en el Quidditch, quien se bebe mas rápido una cerveza, pero no con los sentimientos de los demás"- Harry empezó a temblar

Ginny:"Harry ¿qué te pasa?¿por qué tiemblas así?"

Harry:"(susurro)Esto solo me ocurrió después de la muerte de Cedric porque me moleste más de lo que nunca me había molestado"

Ginny:"Cálmate"- sintió su corazón- "tu corazón va demasiado rápido"

Madame Pomfrey fue hasta donde él y lo reviso.

Madame Pomfrey:"Tomate esto"-su corazón empezó a normalizarse- "Acabas de tener un infarto"

Molly:"Les dije que iban a matar al muchacho"

Ginny:"(lo sentó y ella se sentó a su lado)Los felicito, no llevamos ni 15 minutos como novios y casi lo mata"

Harry:"Ginny no te molestes los Weasley siempre la hacen a lo grande"

Ginny:"En serio, casi te matan y los defiendes"

Harry:"Son familia"- la abrazo y beso

Ginny:"Los perdono, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer"

Lily, Molly y Jane:"¿Por qué Ron y Hermione salieron tan pálidos?"

Los 4 tragaron saliva y se les fue el color de la cara.

Harry:"De cosas que van a salir en los libros y que no vamos a decir"

James, Remus y Sirius:"A mí me suena a cosas que hicieron y que nadie se entero"

Los 4 volvieron a ponerse pálidos.

Los 4:"No es cierto"

Dumbledore:"Bueno vamos a leer el próximo capítulo"


	3. Capitulo 3: El vidrio que se desvaneció

Capitulo 3: El vidrio que se desvaneció

Dumbledore:"¿Quien quiere leer?"

Lily:"Yo"

Los del futuro:"¡No!"- todos los miraban confundidos.

Hermione F.:"No es conveniente que se usted quien lea precisamente este capítulo"

McGonagall:"Pues entonces leeré yo"- y cogió el libro

Harry:"Antes de empezar quiero que me prometan que no le haran nada a los Dursley"

Sirius:"¿Por qué?"

Harry:"Solo háganlo"

Todos:"(no muy convencidos)Lo prometemos"

Voz:"Ahora les dejamos estos muñecos"- en medio del Gran Comedor en el aire aparecieron unos muñecos iguales a los Dursley- "porque en este capítulo saldrán cosas que los dejaran helados y no lo querrán creer, se van a sentir impotentes y van a querer maldecir algo o a alguien y por eso les dejamos estos muñecos"

Todos se preocuparon mucho por Harry.

Sirius:"Ahijado, ¿a que se refieren?"

Lily:"¿Como la pasaste con mi hermana?"

Ron:"Si, dinos Harry"

Hermione P.:"Tu nunca nos hablas de como la pasaste con ellos"

Harry:"No se refieren a nada y la pase normal"

Ginny:"No mientas que te conozco"

Harry:"No diré nada y tampoco tía Petunia ni Dudley. Además el libro lo va a decir"

Todos:"(resignados)Está bien"

Ginny:"(susurro a Harry)Como te hayan hecho algo los mato"

Harry:"Tranquila"

**El vidrió que se desvaneció**

Sirius:"Eso me suena a magia accidental"

Remus:"Yo también lo creo"

Harry:"(sonriendo)Si y Dudley, lo siento"

Dudley:"¿Fuiste tú?"

Harry:"Fue un accidente, yo no sabía"

Dudley:"No te preocupes"

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.**

Harry:"Y nunca va a cambiar"- todos los miraron confundidos-"lo que cambia son la personas"

Todos:"Ah"

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.**

Harry odiaba esa casa.

**Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado.**

Harry suspiro porque las únicas fotos eran de los Dursley y él era despreciado por ellos.

**Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, **

Fred:"¿Por que tendrían fotos de pelotas rosadas con gorros de diferentes colores?"

Dudley:"Ese era yo"

Todos trataron de aguantar la risa pero no pudieron.

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,**

Harry:"Ya maduro"

Dudley:"Gracias, primo"

**y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Petunia:"Lo siento, ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que eso te podía afectar"

Harry:"No te preocupes, todo está perdonado"

Petunia y Dudley le sonrieron y el les devolvió la sonrisa.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

Lily:"(furiosa)¡Petunia!¡Así no se levanta a un niño!"

Sirius:"¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así?"

Petunia:"(avergonzada)Lo siento"

Harry:"No te preocupes tía Petunia, y los demás ya no le griten"

Molly:"(enojada)Pero no es forma de levantar a un niño"

Harry pensó que si reaccionaban así por eso, los Dursley morirían cuando los demás se enteren de donde durmió.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

**—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce****de la sartén contra el fogón.**

Ginny:"¿Cómo pudiste escuchar todo eso desde tu habitación?"- mirándolo sospechosamente.

Harry:"(nervioso)Tengo buen oído"

Ron:"Es imposible escuchar eso desde un segundo piso"

Todos miraron a Ron asintiendo.

**El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

Sirius:"¿Recuerdas mi moto?"

Harry:"Solo como un sueño"

Sirius abrazo a su ahijado.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

**—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

**—Casi —respondió Harry**

**—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

Todos:"¿Sabes cocinar?"

Harry:"(tímido)Si"

Remus:"Se pudo quemar"

Harry:"(asustado)Acuérdense de la promesa"

Ginny:"Algo ocultas Harry, ¿que más te hicieron?"

Harry:" (asustado y nervioso)Siga leyendo profesora McGonagall"

Harry se gano miradas fulminantes de su novia, su cuñado y su mejor amiga, y miradas preocupadas de los demás.

**Quiero****que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

**Harry gimió.**

**—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**—Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de****uno, se los puso.**

Ron:"(asustado)¡Arañas Harry!"

Todos los alumnos se rieron incluyendo a Sirius.

Lily:"¿Arañas en tu casa, Petunia?"

Petunia trago saliva.

Harry:"Promesa"- todos lo miraron-"Ahora continuemos con la lectura"

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

Ron:"(atónito)¡En serio!"

Todos miraron a Harry para saber su respuesta.

Harry:"Si, ya continuemos, pero antes acuérdense de la promesa"

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

McGonagall dejo caer el libro.

Todos estaban en shock y Harry miraba la mesa.

Harry:"(asustado)Solo recuerden la promesa"

Ginny:"(furiosa)¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Por qué defiendes a los hijos de puta que te hicieron dormir en una alacena?"- el pelo de Ginny volaba como si tuviera estática y sus ojos ya no eran color chocolate, sino negro.

Harry:"(asustado)P-P-Pero ca-cariño, re-re-cu-uerda la-la p-pro-omesa"

Lily:"(furiosa)¡Petunia! ¿En qué carajo estabas pensando al hacer que un niño duerma en una alacena?"

Petunia:"(llorando)¡Perdón, perdón! Vernon me obligo"

Harry se paro, fue hasta Vernon y le hizo el hechizo de "traga caracoles" y después le salieron forúnculos en toda la cara.

Harry:"(furiosa)¡Ya me desquite con él! ¿Están felices?"

Todos miraban a Harry atónitos por su reacción, incluso los Weasley.

Sirius:"Tiene tu carácter, pelirroja"

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Teddy:"Ese es mi padrino"

Remus y Tonks abrieron los ojos como platos.

Ron:"Lo hiciste al estilo Draco Malfoy"

Draco:"(enojado)¿A qué te refieres con eso, Weasley"

Astoria:"A que eres vengativo y atacas a los mas débiles"

Draco:"Nadie pidió tu opinión, Greengrass"

Ron:"No te molestes con ella solo porque dijo la verdad"

Draco:"Yo me molesto con quien quiera"

Ron:"Por lo menos aceptaste que dijo la verdad"

Draco:"(furioso)Yo no acepte nada"

Harry:"(furioso)¡Cállense ya! Yo solo le hice eso porque lo que ustedes le hubieran hecho seria mucho pero"

Todos miraban a Harry asombrados porque realmente tenia razón.

James:"Pero, ¿por qué lo proteges?"

Harry:"(rodo los ojos)Porque somos muchos y más poderosos que él y está en desventaja. Si quieren lastimarlo ahí"- señalando los muñecos-"están los muñecos"

Todos se pararon incluso los profesores, aurores y adultos, hicieron una fila y maldijeron los muñecos. Tuvieron que cambiarlo más de 15 veces.

Harry:"¿Ya podemos continuar leyendo?"- todos asintieron

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

Ginny:"Nino mimado"

Dudley:"Si"- todos lo miraron entre confundidos y asombrados-"¿qué? Es cierto"

Todos le dieron la razón.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Sirius:"(enviándole un maleficio al muñeco)No te atrevas a tocar a mi ahijado"

Remus:"Petunia, ¿podemos hacerle una broma a Vernon?"

Petunia:"Mientras nada nos pase a Dudley y a mí, no hay problema"

Remus:"James, Sirius hay que planear algo bueno y necesitaremos su ayuda Fred, George, Fabián y Gideon"

Percy:"Y la mía"- todos lo miraron asombrados-"¿Qué? Así todo va a ser completamente legal"

Remus:"Tiene razón"

Percy:"Además yo sé cada laguna que tienen las leyes"

Fudge:"No puedes andar por ahí diciendo eso"

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.****Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre****flaco****y****muy****bajo****para****su****edad.**

Sirius:"Igual a su padre"

James:"(indignado)Oye"

Lily:"Sirius tiene razón, cariño"

Remus:"Si, es verdad"

James:"(ofendido)No lo puedo creer"

Todos se rieron

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

Lily:"(furiosa)¿No le compraban ropa?"

Petunia:"(avergonzada)No"

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

James:"Tus hermosos ojos"

Snape:"(pensó)Los hermosos ojos de mi Lily"

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces****que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Muchos lanzaron maleficios al muñeco.

Dudley:"(avergonzado)Lo siento"

Harry:"No te preocupes"

Ginny:"Eres demasiado bueno"

Gryffindor:"Es verdad"

Harry:"No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy más que feliz porque tengo a mis padres, a la mejor novia, los mejores, a Remus, Tonks, Sirius y los Weasley que ahora oficialmente somos familia aunque siempre nos hemos querido como tal. Tía Petunia y Dudley por fin me tratan como familia. Ya me puedo ver en el espejo de Oesed y verme como estoy ahora"

Cuando se dio cuenta, las muchachas y mujeres sollozaban, mientras que los hombres Weasley, Sirius, Remus le sonreían sin saber que decir.

Lily y James abrazaban a su hijo llorando por las palabras que dijo. Cuando sus padres lo soltaron, Ginny lo beso cariñosamente y luego lo abrezo. A ese abrazo se sumo Hermione P. y el resto de los Weasley, incluyendo a Percy.

Percy:"Lo siento, a todos, me comporte como un idiota"

Su familia lo abrazo.

Los Weasley y Harry:"No te preocupes, quedas perdonado"

Ginny:"Y como vuelvas a creer en alguna mentira acerca de mi novio, te mato"

Percy:"Tranquila"

Umbridge:"Nosotros decimos la verdad"

Casi todos:"Cállese"

Umbridge los miro indignada al igual que Cornelius Fudge.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

Ron y Hermione P. casi se atragantan con su propia saliva.

Ron:"Pensé que odiabas la cicatriz"

Hermione P.:"Si yo también"

Harry:"Y la odio, pero eso fue antes de saber la verdad"

Hermione P.:"Ah, eso tiene más sentido"- Ron asintió

Los demás estaban asombrados al enterarse de que Harry odiaba su cicatriz.

Harry:"Además, era lo único que sabía que tenía que ver con mis padres"

Ginny:"No sabía eso"

Harry:"Tranquila, hay cosas de mi que ni Ron y Hermione no saben"

Todos lo miraron confusos y asombrados ya que creían que ellos se decían todo.

Ron y Hermione P.:"(enojados)Mas te vale que empieces a hablar"

Harry:"Se enteraran en los libros"

Ron y Hermione P. le dirigieron una mirada que decía claramente que hablaran después.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

**—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

Molly, Lily, Ginny y Hermione P.:"¿No sabias de la existencia de la magia?"

Harry:"No"- todos lo miraron asombrados-"Es en serio"

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida****tranquila con los Dursley.**

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

**—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

Lily, Sirius, Remus, Teddy y Hermione F.:"Imposible"

Ellos se miraron y se rieron mientras Harry y James se ponían rojos.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su****clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por****todos lados.**

James:"(orgulloso)Ese es mi hijo"- Harry le sonrió

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul****acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.**

Dudley se sonrojo.

Harry:"Lo siento"

Dudley:"No te preocupes"

Vernon:"Pero te insulto"

Dudley:"En un libro de hace 5 años y nosotros lo tratábamos como a una paria"

Harry:"Gracias por defenderme primo"

Dudley:"No hay de que"

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

Todos miraban a Petunia.

Petunia:"Para una madre su hijo siempre es un angelito"- todos las madres asintieron

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todos se empezaban a reír a carcajadas mientras Dudley se ponía rojo.

Fred y George:"Gran comparación Harry"

James, Sirius y Remus:"Digno de un merodeador"

Harry:"Dudley lo siento y espero que me perdones por todo lo que he pensado de ti"

Dudley:"Si tú me perdonas por todo lo que te he hecho"

Harry:"(sonriendo)Pues estamos a mano"

Dudley:"Si"

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

**—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

Collin:"¿36 regalos y se queja?"

Muchos:"Mimado"

**—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y****papá.**

**—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

Draco:"Ni yo recibo tantos regalos"

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Draco decir eso.

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más****rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

Dudley:"Que exagerado"

Ron y las 2 Hermione:"Siempre"- todos miraron a Hermione F.

Teddy:"Tío Harry no exagero cuando supo que Lily tenía novio"

Hermione F.:"Porque ya lo conocía y sabía que era un chico caballeroso, noble y gentil, además de que siempre la ha defendido"

Teddy y Victorie:"Muy cierto"

Bill F.:"Pero tenía que hacer algo para asustarlo, como todos nosotros"

Hermione F.:"Conoces a Harry y lo sobreprotector que es"

Teddy, Victorie y Bill F.:"(entre risas)Si"

Hermione F.:"El le dijo: Mas te vale cuidarla como has hecho hasta ahora porque no querrás la ira del que vivió"

Los del futuro se empezaron a reír.

Lily:"(llorando)Gracias por ponerle mi nombre a tu hija"

Harry:"Yo siempre pensé en ponerle sus nombres a mis hijos"- la familia se abrazo

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

**—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito?****Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

Dudley:"(sonrojado)Mama de ahora en adelante van a se regalos"

Petunia:"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

James, Lily y Harry:"Nosotros también"

Dudley:"(mas sonrojado)Gracias"

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

**—Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

Ravenclaw:"¿No sabias contar a los 11 años?"

Dudley:"(avergonzado)En realidad sí, pero sabía que actuando como que no sabía manipulaba a mis padres"- miro a su madre que estaba furiosa-"lo siento"

Petunia:"(furiosa)Estas castigado 1 semana"- Dudley asintió

**—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

**—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces****está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

**—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

Vernon:"Eras un digno hijo mío"

Dudley:"Qué bueno que madure"

Todos:"Si"

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon****miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control****remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio****de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

Todos:"¿Ahora qué paso?"

**—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo.—Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

Lily:"(temerosa)Dime Harry, ¿a qué lugares fuiste con los Dursley?"

Los Dursley tragaron saliva.

Harry:"(nervioso)A distintos lugares"

James:"(no muy convencido)¿Como cuáles?"

Harry:"(más nervioso)Saldrá en el libro"- todos se preocuparon

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

Ron:"Harry ¿por qué nunca nos dices nada?"

Molly:"Si, con mucho gusto te hubiéramos adoptado"

Lily:"Gracias por querer y cuidar a mi hijo"

Petunia:"¿Nunca hablaste de nosotros con nadie?"

Harry:"Solo lo que no me traía malos recuerdos"

Ginny:"Lo bueno es que vamos a saber todo lo que nos has ocultado"

Harry:"(sarcásticamente)Si, que bueno"

Ron:"(susurro a Harry)tu madre es muy sobreprotectora contigo y no se si llegues a vivir después de este libro"

Hermione P. y Harry:"(susurraron)Ni yo"

Lily:"¿De qué tanto susurran?"

El trió de oro trago saliva.

Harry:"De nada, no te preocupes mama"

Gryffindor:"Si claro, cuando el trió susurra están a punto de hacer algo estúpido, peligroso y que le va a costar muchos puntos"

Jane, Molly y Lily:"¿Como que algo estúpido y peligroso?"

El trió fulmino a Gryffindor con la mirada.

Harry:"Merodear por el castillo como papa, Remus y Sirius, ¿verdad chicos?"

Hermione P. y Ron:"Si, eso"

Las madres no les creyeron, pero se quedaron calladas.

**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a _Tibbles_, _Snowy_, el _Señor_ _Paws_ o _Tufty_.**

**—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

**—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

Al recordar a Marge y lo que dijo de sus padres, el pelo de Harry parecía tener estática y sus ojos se obscurecieron.

Harry:"(furioso)Y yo no la aguanto a ella"

Todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos de esa reacción.

Ron:"Tranquilo que ella no volverá a hablar así"

Hermione P.:"Si y ya no la vas a volver a ver"

Ginny:"(preocupada)Harry cálmate y cuéntame lo que paso"- al ver que no se calmaba lo abrazo y rápidamente se calmo

Harry:"Pues ella insulto a mis padrea y yo me descontrole, pero fue magia accidental yo no sabía cómo lo hice"

Ron y Hermione P. rodaban por el piso riéndose a carcajadas al recordar lo que le paso a Marge.

James:"¿Y qué le hiciste?"

Harry:"Sale en el 3er libro"

Sirius:"No es justo, ellos si lo saben"

Harry:"Profesora McGonagall puede continuar"

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o****más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Hombres casados:"Te entendemos"- ellos recibieron miradas fulminantes y un golpe bastante duro en el hombro por parte de sus esposas.

Los merodeadores y bromistas junto con Percy ya tenían varios pergaminos llenos.

**—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

**—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

**—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión,****para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

Dudley:"Lo que haría un niño normalmente"- miro a Harry-"Lo siento"- Harry le sonrió

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

Todos se rieron incluso Dudley.

**—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

James:"No va a quemar la casa"

La profesora McGonagall se rio.

**—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

Todos se asombraron de las similitudes entre padre e hijo.

**—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en****el coche...**

Todos:"(enojados)Harry no es un animal"

**—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

Nuevos maleficios llegaron a los muñecos.

Harry F.:"Luna tengo una sorpresa para ti"

Apareció una mujer rubia muy parecida a Luna que reconocieron como Lía Lovegood. Luna salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Alice y Lily:"¡Lía!"

Lía:"Alice, Lily están vivas"- se abrazan-"¿pero cómo?"

Hermione F.:"Yo le explicare todo"-acercándose-"Harry Potter invento un hechizo que le devuelve la vida a las personas de gran corazón. Harry también invento un hechizo para comunicarse con el pasado y por el espejo de Oesed pudimos viajar. El hechizo era un regalo para Neville y Luna, pero el hechizo que usamos con Frank y Alice fue otro que invento Harry y nosotros lo utilizamos para revivir a James y Lily para agradecerle que haya sacrificado su infancia y otras cosas por el bienestar de los demás. Ah y yo soy Hermione Granger, el es Teddy Lupin y su prometida Victorie Weasley y su padre Bill Weasley, todos somos del futuro. Y empezamos a leer una serie de libros"

Lía:"¿De qué se tratan los libros y por donde van?"

Harry:"Se tratan sobre mi y solo vamos por el 2do capitulo. Ya todos saben que dormí en una alacena y que no me trataban muy bien mis tíos"- Lía tenía cara de espanto-"y allí"-señalando los muñecos-"están unos muñecos igual a mis tíos que puedes hechizar"

Lía puso una sonrisa maquiavélica y todos se asustaron, en especial los Dursley.

Lía:"Bueno, pues continuemos con la lectura"

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad,****pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

Petunia:"2 semanas"- Dudley asintió

Lía:"Un momento, ellos son igualitos a los muñecos"

Harry:"Porque ellos son mis tíos, pero tía Petunia y Dudley están realmente arrepentidos y dejaron que los merodeadores le hicieran una broma al tío Vernon"

Lía:"¿Puedo ayudar?"

Merodeadores, bromista y Percy:"Claro"

**—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó,****abrazándolo.**

**—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre****lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

Todos:"Idiota"

Petunia:"3 semanas"- Dudley trago saliva

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

**—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el****mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de****rata.**

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, las 2 Hermione, Teddy, Victorie y Bill F. bufaron.

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

Petunia:"(furiosa)3 meses sin computadora"

Dudley:"Eso es demasiado"

Petunia:"(furiosa)No me importa"

**Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

Llegaron muchas maldiciones a los muñecos.

Lía:"Dime que el libro miente"

Harry:"Lo siento"

Lía:"Más vale que ya se hayan disculpado"

Harry:"(feliz)Si, ya lo hicieron y fue de corazón"

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

**—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

Lía, Molly, Lily, Alice, Jane, Narcissa y McGonagall:"(furiosas)Eso es abuso infantil"

Todos:"Si"

**—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada****con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

Todos:"Magia accidental"

Lily:"Y tú lo sabías Petunia"-ella bajo la cabeza

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera****ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,**

James:"(dramáticamente)¡Nooo!"-Lily negó con la cabeza

**exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

James:"(dramáticamente)¡Siii! Salvaste nuestro pelo"

Lily:"(exasperada)Ya, no exageres"

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca,**

Todos gruñían o bufaban mientras Harry se reía.

Ginny:"¿Por qué te ríes?"

Harry:"(entre risas)Me acorde de eso y se veía muy gracioso"

Todos lo miraban raro mientras el rodaba los ojos.

**pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

Todos:"Por lo menos"

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

Todos:"(asombrados)¿Se apareció?"

Adultos:"Impresionante"

Dumbledore:"Magia accidental muy poderosa"- todos asintieron

McGonagall:"¿Cómo es posible?"

Dumbledore:"No se"

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

Hermione P.:"No estabas tan flaco"

Harry:"¿Que otra explicación le podría dar si no sabía de la existencia de la magia?"- todos le dieron la razón

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

Todos gruñeron

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

**—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

**—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

Ginny:"No lo hubieras dicho"

Harry:"Lo sé"- suspiro

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y****gritó a Harry:**

**—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

Sirius:"La mía si, hipopótamo"

Vernon:"No soy un hipopótamo, anormal"

Harry:"(furioso)Te dejo que me insultes y me trates como una paria, pero con mi familia no te metas"- Vernon quedo levitando-"¿Alguien lo quiere maldecir?"

Cuando todos salieron del shock, hicieron fila para maldecirlo y 2 horas después se calmaron.

Ginny y Lily:"Espera, ¿cómo que te trataron como una paria?"

Harry:"No, nada, continuemos con la lectura"

Ginny:"(seria)Me contestas la pregunta ahora mismo"

Harry:"Bueno, ya leyeron que no me compraban nada, dormía en una alacena, no tenía amigos ni lo más importante que es el amor y el cariño. Ellos junto a Voldemort y una rata me negaron lo único que yo siempre quise, una familia"-termino con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ginny:"(llorando)Lo siento"

Harry:"No te preocupes, mi vida mejoro gracias a todos ustedes"- señalando a los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Hermione P. y a sus padres y todos se pararon a abrazar a Harry.

Los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Hermione P., Lily y James:"Gracias y tu también mejoraste la nuestra"

Hermione P. y Ron:"Y la hiciste mas interesante"

El trió se empezó a reír al recordar todas las aventuras que han tenido mientras los demás los miraban confundidos.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Todos se rieron, incluso Petunia y Dudley.

Merodeadores y bromistas:"Ese fue muy bueno Harry"

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

**—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las****preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida,****no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas****peligrosas.**

Algunos:"Esta loco"- los demás asintieron

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Tonks:"(sonriendo maquiavélicamente)Eso se puede arreglar"

Remus:"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"- la beso

Instintivamente Petunia abrazo protectoramente a su hijo.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

Lía:"(furiosa)¡¿Qué?!"

Harry:"Tranquila, después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra"

Maleficios comenzaron a llegarle a los muñecos.

Ginny y Lily:"Eso no ayuda"

Harry:"(pensó)¿Como tomaran lo de los cumpleaños?"

Ron:"¿En qué piensas, Harry?"-todos miraron a Harry

Harry:"(nervioso)En nada en particular"

Sus amigos lo miraron sospechosamente por un rato.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

Todos gruñeron y enviaron maleficios a los muñecos.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

Ron:"Oh ouh"

Hermione P.:"Aquí viene la mala suerte de Harry"

Harry:"Yo no tengo mala suerte"- Algunos lo miraron escépticos-"Seamus tiene mala suerte, lo que yo tengo es peor"- todos lo miraron-"el Grim"

Harry, Ron y Hermione P. se rieron a carcajadas mientras los demás los veían raro.

Lily y James:"(preocupados)¿Como que el Grim?"

Harry:"La profesora Trelawney me lo predijo en el 3er año. Me acabo de acordar de que tengo otra cosa"

Todos:"¿Qué?"

Harry:"Un acosador"

Ron:"Eso ya no es gracioso"

Hermione P.:"Con eso no se juega"

Todos los veían confundidos.

Harry:"Solo porque ha tratado de matarme 4 veces, pero sigue siendo un acosador"

Todos veían a Harry entra atónitos y atemorizados.

Varios:"¿Cómo es que puedes decir eso?"

Harry:"Como ya dije después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra"

Todos:"(pensaron)¿Como uno se puede acostumbrar a que te traten de matar?"

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió. Harry estaba preocupado y nervioso, cosa que Ginny, Lily y Hermione P. notaron. Ginny lo abrazo.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se****arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas****cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente****la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si****fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente****dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

**—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

Harry se puso muy nervioso y Ginny, Lily, Hermione P. y Ron se dieron cuenta.

Ron:"¿Esto es lo que nos contaste en 2do?"

Harry:"Si"

Otra vez todos se quedaron confundidos, excepto Gryffindor que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Dudley:"Espera, ¿eso fuiste tú?"

Harry:"Si, pero no fue a propósito y fue magia accidental"

Dudley:"No te preocupes"

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida****golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día.**

Muchos se rieron.

**Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Nuevos maleficios alcanzaron los muñecos.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.****Guiñó un ojo.**

James:"¿Qué carajo?"

Lily:"¿Por qué la serpiente te guiño un ojo?"

Harry:"Continuemos la lectura"

James y Lily se miraron y luego a Harry.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien****lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

Todos miraron perplejos a Harry que estaba muy nervioso.

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo.****Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**—Me pasa esto constantemente.**

**—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

Sirius:"¿No es lo que creo que es?"

James:"Espero que no"

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

Lily:"Harry, ¿hablas parsel?"

Harry:"Si"

James:"Eso es imposible, tú no tienes descendencia de Salazar Slytherin"

Sirius:"¿Cómo es posible?"

Teddy:"Tío Harry, ¿podrías hablar parsel ahora?"

Harry:"¿No me habías oído hablar parsel?"

Victorie:"Ya no hablas parsel"

Harry:"¿Por qué?"

Hermione F.:"Saldrá en el último libro"

Teddy conjuro una serpiente y Harry hablo parsel. Los que no lo habían escuchado se asombraron y Teddy se entusiasmó.

Teddy:"Eres genial, que pena que ya no puedas hablarlo"

James:"¿"Pero como es que hablas parsel?"

Harry:"Sale al final del 2do libro"

**—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con****curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

**—¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el****zoológico».**

Ron:"¿Cómo es que hablas con una serpiente como si fuera algo normal?"

Harry:"Esa fue mi primera conversación con alguien que no me quiere golpear, castigar o burlarse de mi"

Todos miraban tristes a Harry y Ginny lo abrazo.

Harry:"Luego fue Hagrid, unas personas del Caldero Chorreante, Draco, la señora Weasley, George, Fred, Ron, Neville y Hermione"

**—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo****saltar.**

Ron:"Harry ¿por qué"

Hermione P.:"Tu no eres así"

Harry:"Cuando lean el castigo que me van a dar por su culpa, lo van a querer"

**—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A****CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

**—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

Dudley:"Lo siento"- Harry le sonrió

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

Lily:"¿Qué hiciste?"

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

Adultos:"¡Por Merlín!"

Fabian, Gideon, Fred y George:"Genial"

Ravenclaw:"Impresionante"

Slytherin:"Increíble"

Hufflepuffe:"Asombroso"

Gryffindor:"Eso Harry"

Harry:"Lo siento, no fue mi intensión"

Dudley:"Tranquilo"

Lily:""Harry eso estuvo mal, se que fue magia accidental, pero estuvo muy mal"

James:"(susurro a Remus y Sirius)Y muy gracioso"

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

Sirius:"¿Una serpiente amable? Pensel que las únicas eran Andrómeda y Narcissa"

James:"Si, yo también"

Hermione F.:"En el futuro no hay segregación de casas y hay Gryffindors amigos o hermanos de Slytherins y se llevan muy bien"

Bill F., Teddy y Victorie:"(riéndose)Es verdad"

James, Sirius, Gryffindor y Slytherin:"¿Queee?"

Dumbledore:"Que maravilla"

Lily:"Al fin"

James:"Es como decir que un Potter o un Weasley se lleve bien con un Malfoy"

Los del futuro tuvieron que aguantar la risa y no decir nada.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

**—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

Fred:"(fingiendo confusión)No se"

Gideon:"(fingiendo confusión)¿Que paso?"

Fabián:"(fingiendo confusión)Parece cosa de magia"

George:"(fingiendo confusión)La magia no existe"

Todos menos los adultos excepto James, Sirius, Remus y Tonks se reían.

Molly:"No sean tan infantiles"

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia,****mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había****visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

Harry:"(pensativo)Pobrecita"

Todos:"(confundidos)¿Qué?"

Harry:"La serpiente, espero que haya podido llegar a Brasil"

Draco:"No puedo creer que estoy de acuerdo contigo Potter"

Harry:"Yo creo que los libros hacen milagros"

Todos:"Yo también"

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

Remus:"Creo que se a lo que te refieres. Eso tuvo que emperorar tu castigo"

Harry:"Y lo hizo"

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba****tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

**—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía****Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

Lily:"¡Sin comida! Eso es abuso infantil y Harry estaba en plena etapa de crecimiento"

Molly, Jane, Alice, Lía, Narcissa, McGonagall y Pomfrey:"Eso es verdad"

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo****estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

Petunia:"Lo siento mucho, Harry"

Harry:"Ya no te preocupes"

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron.**

James:"No lo puedes recordar"

Lily:"Porque es una mentira y eras muy pequeño"

Harry:"Ya lo sé"

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Todos:"No puede ser"

Ginny:"¿Lo recuerdas?"

Hermione P. y Ron:"(molestos)Nosotros tenemos que hablar Harry Potter"

Lily:"¿No se lo habías dicho a tus amigos?"

Harry:"Hay cosas que todavía ellos no saben y se van a enterar por los libros"

Hermione P.:"(enojada)¿Como lo que escuchas cuando los dementores te atacan?"- Harry se puso pálido y tenso

Ginny:"¿Que escuchas cuando los dementores te atacan?"

Remus:"Te hacen recordar tu peor y más triste recuerdo"- Harry parecía un fantasma de lo blanco que estaba

Ginny:"Harry tranquilo que no dejaremos que esos monstruos se acerquen a ti otra vez"

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione P. y los Weasley:"Cierto"

Harry:"(voz entrecortada)Gracias"

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

Lily lloraba mientras los demás miraban mal a los Dursley.

James:"¿Entonces como nos reconociste?"

Harry:"(sonriendo)Hagrid me hizo un álbum de ustedes"

James y Lily:"Gracias Hagrid"

Hagrid:"(sonrojado)Por nada"

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

Sirius:"Lo siento Harry, yo no debí ir a buscarlo"

Remus:"No es tu culpa, sino mía que pude ir a buscarlo y no lo hice"

Dumbledore:"No es culpa de ustedes, sino mía que lo deje con ellos"

Harry:"(furioso)No es culpa de ninguno de ustedes, solo de Voldemort y la rata traidora"

Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore le sonrieron

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la****calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que****parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

Todos:"Magos"

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Harry:"Ron y Hermione fueron mis 1ros amigos"

Lily:"Qué bueno que tus 1ros amigos también son tus mejores amigos y familia"

Harry:"Si, hice una buena elección"

Dumbledore:"Bueno ya que el capitulo acabo, vamos a comer"

Sirius y Ron:"Al fin"- todos se rieron

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente y cuando acabaron el postre el espejo de Oesed brillo y salió un preadolescente con el mismo pelo y dientes de Hermione, pero con pecas y ojos azules.

Chico:"Mama tío Harry mando este IPad con audífonos hechizado y me dejo quedarme"

Hermione F.:"Eso me alegra mucho y ahora te vas a presentar sin decir tu apellido"

Chico:"Hola soy Hugo, tengo 13 años estoy en Hufflepuffe"- la mesa aplaudió-"Soy guardián en el equipo de Quidditch, de grande quiero trabajar haciendo videojuegos mágicos, tengo novia y es una Weasley"

Bill P., Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron:"(amenazadoramente)¿Hija de quien?"

Hugo:"(riéndose)Tío Charlie ya pase todas tus pruebas y me aprobaste"

Charlie:"De acuerdo, pero te voy a estar vigilando"

Hugo:"No sé si estarás vivo para cuando empiecen a leer el 2do libro así que te voy a decir que eres mi hermano Weasley favorito"

Charlie:"(asustado)¿Por qué lo dices?"

Hugo:"Porque según tía Ginny, cuando la hermana de tu esposa se entero que se iban a casar fue hasta Rumania y casi te mata a golpes"

Charlie:"Pero ¿por qué?"

Hermione F.:"Le llevas 15 años a tu esposa"

Fabián, Gideon, Fred, George y Sirius:"Charlie que asalta cunas eres"

Tonks:"Ves Remus, el se caso con ella con 15 años de diferencia y te me llevas solo 13"

Remus:"Es verdad, ya no me importa la edad mientras haya amor"

Hugo:"¿Tío Harry tienes novia?"- Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron y miraron mientras los demás se rieron

Harry:"Si"

Hugo:"¿Queee? Mejor dicho ¿quién?"

Harry:"(mirando a Ginny)Es Ginny Weasley"

Hugo:"(sonriendo)Que bueno que dejaste a la llorona"

Hermione F.:"¡¿Hugo?!"

Hugo:"Pero si ustedes le dicen así todo el tiempo, además a nadie le gustan las acosadoras"

Ron::"¿Harry tiene acosadoras?"- Ginny ya no estaba agarrada de manos con Harry

Hugo:"Fans y solo una acosadora porque las mujeres le tienen miedo a la esposa del tío Harry"

Victorie:"Y hacen bien"

Teddy:"La llorona es la única que acosa al tío Harry y algún día le pondrán su nombre a una habitación en San Mugo"

Teddy:"A la esposa del tío Harry le gusta que yo sea su asistente porque tío Harry necesitaba uno y la mejor resulto ser la llorona y la tía me mando, entonces la llorona consiguió trabajo en el Ministerio y se pasa todo el día tratando de entrar al departamento para acosar a al tío"

Bill F.:"Ron me conto que un día la llorona acorralo a Harry justo cuando llego su esposa de visita. La llorona atravesó todas las paredes del Ministerio"

Victorie:"Recuerdo que el tío Harry tuvo que beber Veritaserum para que su esposa le creyera"

Teddy:"Tío Harry jamás le seria infiel, él la ama. Lo sé porque cada vez que mencionan su nombre, habla de ella o simplemente ella está a su lado sus ojos le brillan"

Hugo:"Wow, conoces bien al tío Harry y sabes que a ti también te brillan los ojos cuando estas con Vicky"

Teddy:"Porque la amo"

Victorie:"Yo también te amo"- se abrazaron y besaron

Los 2 Bill:"Que corra el aire"- todos se rieron

Victorie:"¿Nunca vas a cambiar, papa?"

Los 2 Bill:"Jamás"

Fleur:"Deja a nuestga hija en paz"

Los 2 Bill:"Si cariño"

Dumbledore:"Bueno, vamos al próximo capitulo"


	4. Capitulo 4: Las cartas de nadie

Capitulo 4: Las cartas de nadie

Dumbledore:"Petunia, ¿le gustaría leer?"

Petunia:"Si, muchas gracias"

Harry:"(susurro a Hermione F.)Aseguren el hechizo protector"-ella asintió

Ginny:"¿Por qué si ya sabemos que viviste en una alacena?¿Que puede ser más malo que eso?"

Todos prestaron mucha atención a las respuesta de Harry.

Harry:"No sé, pero empecemos la lectura"

Petunia:"El capitulo se llama Las cartas de nadie

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreo a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

James:"¿Cuanto fue?"

**Cuando le dieron permiso de salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano.**

McGonagall:"Potter ¿por qué no nos dijiste que te maltrataban? Weasley, Granger ¿por qué no me lo informaron?"

Hermione P. y Ron:"(enojados)Porque Harry no nos dijo nada"

Harry:"No les dije nada porque siempre estábamos ocupados con algo y no me hablar de mi pasado"

Ginny:"(enojada)¿Por eso era que le pediste a Hermione F. asegurar el hechizo de protección?"

Harry:"Ginny, tranquila eso no fue nada"

Ginny:"(enojada)¿Como que nada?"

Harry:"Eso es pasado, ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo porque ellos se disculparon, tengo a mis padres de vuelta, los mejores amigos, una gran familia"-mirando a los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks-" y tengo a la mejor chica como novia"-Ginny se sonrojo mientras Michael y Cho se ponían furiosos

**Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, había atropellado a la señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

Harry:"Pobre señora Figg"-todos lo miraban confundidos

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley,**

Le llegaron maleficios a los muñecos.

Dudley:"Lo siento"

Harry:"Ya no te preocupes"

**que visitaban la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el mas estúpido de todos era el jefe.**

Mayoría:"Dinos algo que no sepamos"

Harry:"Lo siento"

Dudley:"Por decir la verdad no tienes que disculparte"

Hermione P. y Ron:"(furiosos)Ni ser castigado"-mirando con odio a Umbridge

Los Weasley(menos Ron y Ginny), James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Jane, Will y Lia:"¿A que se refieren?"

Harry:"(nervioso)A nada"-fulmino a Ron y a Hermione P.

Ginny:"(sarcásticamente)Si claro, no es nada"

Harry:"Lo diré después"

Ginny, Hermione P. y Ron:"Mas te vale"

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

Remus:"Todo lo que hayan hecho y lo que van a hacer, lo va a pagar el hipopótamo muy caro"

Dudley:"De acuerdo, pero háganlo sufrir mucho"

Petunia:"Pero es tu padre"

Dudley:"Y un malnacido"

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

Todos:"Iras a Hogwarts"

Harry:"Si se acuerdan que yo no sabía de la magia"

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

James y Sirius:"¡No! Tu iras a Hogwarts"- Harry empezaba a exasperarse

Hugo:"(seriamente)Yo ustedes me callaría"- mirando a Harry

Todos:"¿Por qué?"

Hugo:"Porque si siguen así tío Harry va a explotar y a nadie le va a gustar las explosiones de ira del tío Harry"

Los del futuro se estremecieron al recordar.

Teddy:"Todos se alejan de tío Harry cuando explota"

Victorie:"Excepto su esposa que es la única capaz de calmar a tío Harry con solo tocarlo"

Hermione F.:"Ella es única"

Harry:"(susurro a Ginny)Esa eres tú"

Ginny:"(susurro)¿Como lo sabes?"

Harry:"(susurro)Eres la única que ha podido hacer eso, ni siquiera Hermione lo logra"- Ginny le dio un tierno beso

Para suerte de ellos nadie lo noto.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

**—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

**—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

James:"Digno de un merodeador"

Sirius:"Muy cierto"

Fred:"¿Cómo te has guardado ese ingenio bromista?"

George:"Y para ti solo"

Harry:"Lo siento"

Ginny:"No tenias que correr"

Dudley:"Porque yo no lo entendí"

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

Lily:"¿Que modales son esos, Harry?"

Harry:"Lo siento"

Lily:"Mas te vale"

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.**

Todos se reían.

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

Lily:"Qué bueno que no fuiste a esa escuela"- las mujeres asintieron

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido.**

Ron:"Que dramáticos" - todos asintieron y se rieron por lo bajo

**Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Todos se reían, incluso Dudley

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero.**

Harry gruño y Ginny lo miro confundida.

**Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

James:"(desconfiado)¿Qué es eso?"

**— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia.**

Harry le sonrió a su papa por la similitud en las palabras, pero él estaba preocupado.

** La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

**—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

Lily:"(furiosa)¿Cómo pudiste, Petunia?"- Petunia bajo la cabeza

Vernon:"Porque es lo que se merece, debimos dejarlo en un orfanato"

Petunia:"El es mi familia"

Vernon:"Es un anormal"

Petunia:"Era lo único que me quedaba de ella"

Vernon:"Son anormales"

Teddy:"Cállate Vernon"-estaba furioso-"No hables así del tío Harry y su familia, el es mil veces mejor que tu"

Hugo:"Si, el te salvo de ir a la cárcel"

Todos fulminaban con la mirada a Harry.

Victorie:"No se preocupen que no lo dejo ir a la cárcel porque lo metió al manicomio"

Todos se rieron, incluyendo Petunia y Dudley.

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

** —Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

Lily:"¿Ni siquiera el uniforme le podías comprar?"

**—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

Remus:"Eso no es cierto, jamás va a quedar igual que el de los demás"

Tonks:"Tranquilo"-lo abrazo

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall.**

James:"Hijo tu iras a Hogwarts, no a Stonewall"

Harry:"Ya lo se papa, pero en ese tiempo no lo sabía"

**Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Fred:"(sarcásticamente)Que optimista eres"

Sirius y Remus:"Igual a su padre"

James los fulmino con la mirada.

Harry:"¿Como cuando?"- deseoso de saber cosas sobre sus padres

Sirius:"Como cuando tu madre le dijo que prefería salir con el calamar gigante antes de que con James"

Harry:"¿Y qué paso?"

James:"Nada"

Sirius:"¿Nada?"

Remus:"Estuvo preguntándose que tenía el calamar gigante que él no tenía y diciendo que no sería feliz sin Lily a su lado"

Sirius:"Y yo le pregunte que tenia Lily de especial"

Remus:"Y el estuvo 8 horas hablando de las virtudes de Lily"

James y Lily se sonrojaron y la ultima beso a James

James:"(sarcásticamente)Gracias chicos"

Sirius y Remus:"De nada"

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry.**

Fred y George:"Nuevo nuevo no era"-Ginny los fulminó con la mirada

James:"(a Sirius y a Remus)La maldición Potter ataca de nuevo"

Harry:"¿Que es la maldición Potter?"

James:"Todos los primogénitos Potter se han casado con una pelirroja de fuerte y de armas a tomar"

Harry miro a Ginny y le sonrió.

Hugo:"Eso explica todo"

Todos:"¿Que explica?"

Hugo:"Mi primo James era un Don Juan hasta que cierta pelirroja lo domo"

Remus, Sirius y James:"La maldición Potter hace de las suyas de nuevo"

**Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo. **

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

James:"¡Se va a acabar el mundo!"

Sirius:"Petunia no hagas bromas"

Lily:"No creo que sea una broma, a Petunia nunca le gustaron"

Petunia:"Es lo que dice el libro"

**—Que vaya Harry **

**—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

Remus:"Fue una falsa alarma"

**—Que lo haga Dudley. **

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

Lily:"Eso no se hace, creerá que está bien pegarle a los demás"

Vernon:"Solo a los anormales como ustedes"

Todas las copas que habían en todas las mesas y los muñecos explotaron, el cabello de Harry volaba y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Harry:"(mas que furioso)No vuelvas a faltarle al respeto a mi madre o a cualquier persona de aquí porque si no me vas a pagar cada una de las cosas que has hecho y no me importa el método que use"

Todos estaban en estado de shock al ver esa reacción en Harry y deduciendo que haría.

Ginny:"(asustada)Cálmate por favor"-lo abrazo y se calmo

Harry:"Lo siento, pero que conste que no me estoy disculpando contigo Vernon"

Sirius:"Si, definitivamente tiene el carácter y la bipolaridad de Lily"

Alice y Lía asintieron.

Harry:"Yo no soy bipolar"

Hermione P.:"¿Entones porque estas feliz y al momento siguiente estas molesto, triste o pensativo?"

Ron:"¿Madam Pomfrey podría hacerle un examen físico y psicológico a Harry?"

Hermione P.:"Si porque nadie puede estar todo el día sin comer"- Harry la fulmino con la mirada

Lily, Molly, Jane, Lía, Alice, Petunia y McGonagall:"¿Cómo?"

Ron:"El se cree que no lo vemos, pero hay veces en las que solo mira la comida hasta que desaparece"

Harry:"Podrían callarse y yo si como"

Lily, Molly, Jane, Alice, Lía, Petunia y McGonagall:"¿Cuentas veces al día?"

Harry:"Se supone que son mis amigos y com veces al día"

Hermione P.:"Eso es los día que comes"

Ron:"Es verdad"

Harry:"¿Algo más que quieran decirle?"

Hermione P.:"De hecho si"

Harry:"¡No!"

Ron:"Si"

Harry:"No"

Todos los miraban confundidos sin saber de qué rayos hablaban, pero los Gryffindors ya estaban acostumbrados.

Hermione P.:"Inmobilus"

Ron:"Te pasaste"

Hermione P.:"Lo tienen que saber"

Todos:"¿Qué cosa?"

Ron:"Se van a enterar de todos modos cuando lleguemos al 5to libro"

Hermione P.:"Cierto:

Ron:"Harry ye va a matar"

Hermione P.:"Si, finite incantatem"

Harry:"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER"

Hermione P.:"Lo siento, lo siento, pero no dije nada"

Harry:"Esta bien"

Lily:"Harry si eres bipolar"

Harry:"(riéndose)Yo estuve escuchando todo lo que decían y me pareció gracioso hacer la broma"

Hermione P.:"(molesta)Me asustaste"

Harry:"Lo sé y aun así me quieres"

Hermione P.:"Si y continuemos la lectura"

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

Todos:"Hogwarts"

Harry:"Si"

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

Todos se pusieron tristes.

Sirius:"¿Y qué somos Remus y yo?"

Harry:"En ese tiempo yo no los conocía, pero ustedes son mi padrino"-señalando a Sirius-"y mi tio"-señalando a Remus

Harry F.:"Sirius ¿quién es Keisi Baker?"

Sirius:"Ella era mi novia"

Aparece una mujer y un chico y una chica muy parecidos.

Mujer:"(abrazándolas y llorando)Lily, Alice están bien, no lo puedo creer"

Sirius:"(en shock)¿Keisi?"

Keisi:"Aléjate de mi traidor"

James:"Keisi te equivocas, no fue Sirius, fue Colagusano"

Lily:"Si es verdad"

Keisi:"En ese caso, perdóname"

Sirius:"No te preocupes"

Keisi:"Si ellos son mis hijos Cristal y Sam Black y tienen 14 años"

Sirius:"¿Eso quiere decir que son mis hijos?"

Cristal y Sam:"¿El es nuestro padre?"

Keisi:"Si"

Sirius, Cristal y Sam:"¡Siii!"- se abrazaron

Sirius:"¿Donde viven y estudian?"

Cristal:"Vivimos en Estados Unidos"

Sam:"Y estudiamos en Aigam"

Keisi:"¿Por qué estamos en Hogwarts?"

Cristal y Sam:"¿Aquí estudiaste?"

Keisi:"Si"

Cristal:"Cool"

Sam:"Impresionante"

Hermione F.:"Bueno, estamos leyendo una serie de 7 libros basados en los años de Harry en Hogwarts y Teddy Lupin,"-Keisi miro a Remus confundida-"su prometida Victorie Weasley, su padre Bill Weasley, mi hijo Hugo y yo Hermione Granger somos de 24 años en el futuro"

Cristal y Sam:"Eso es asombroso"

Keisi:"No me la creo, después de tantos años diciendo que no vas a tener hijos y tuviste uno y bastante tarde, debo decir"

Remus:"Creo que domesticaron al lobo"

Sirius:"Solo una mujer con sangra Black podía ser más testaruda que tu"

Keisi:"¿Quien?"

Tonks:"Yo"

Keisi:"Pero esa no es tu sobrina, la pequeña Nymphadora"

Remus y Sirius:"Si"

Tonks:"Pero por favor llámenme Tonks"

Keisi:"¿Y por donde van?"

Harry:"Por el 3 capitulo que se llama Las cartas de nadie"-Keisi lo mira con ternura-"ya todos saben que dormí n la alacena debajo de las escaleras, que no me compraban ropa y que no me trataban bien, pero tía Petunia y Dudley se disculparon y los merodeadores, bromistas y Percy le están haciendo una broma"

Keisi:"Yo voy a ayudar mi ahijado no puede ser tratado así"

Harry:"Bueno, continuemos"

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible. **

**Señor H. Potter **

**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera **

**Privet Drive, 4 **

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey**

McGonagall:"¿Como no me di cuenta?"

Harry:"Tampoco no es su culpa porque tenía que escribir muchas cartas mas"-McGonagall le sonrió

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

Todos:"Hogwarts"

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Todos aplaudieron menos Snape, Umbridge, Cornelius, Filch, Moody, Kingsley y los gemelos Black.

**—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

James, Sirius, Remus, Fabián, Gideon, Fred, George, Lee, Keisi y Cristal:"Acaban de insultar y herir mi orgullo bromista"

Harry:"Y de manera muy cruel"-todos asintieron

Sirius:"¿Te gusta hacer bromas Cristal?"

Cristal:"Tanto como a ti"

Keisi:"Dice la verdad porque se lo digo todo el tiempo"

Sirius:"Que bien a mi niña le gustan las bromas"

Sam:"Más que eso está enamorada de ellas"

Cristal:"Es mejor que estar enamorado de los libros"

Sirius:"¿Tengo un niño que le gusta leer? El salió a ti"

Keisi:"Cristal en comportamiento es un clon tuyo y Sam es un clon mío"

Sirius:"No me quejo, cachorros y tranquilo mini-cornamenta que yo los quiero a todos por igual"-Harry le sonrió

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

Hermione P.:"Debiste esconderla"

Harry:"Si, lo sé"

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal. **

**—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

Harry:"Espero que este intoxicada"

Ron:"Que sufra mucho"

Hugo:"Que le duela mucho"-todos lo miraron-"¿Qué? Vengo del futuro, he leído los primeros 3 libros y he visto todas las películas"

Ron:"¿Y por qué no vemos las películas?"

Teddy:"Porque las películas omitieron detalles importantes y realmente divertidos que salieron en los libros"

Todos:"Oh"

**—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

Todos:"Cállate"

Harry:"¿Si se acuerdan de que eso paso hace 5 años?"

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

Todos:"Eso es de Harry"-el rodó los ojos

**—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.**

Chicas:"Mucha gente, estúpido"-Harry se sonrojo

Teddy:"(susurro a Victorie)Esto no va a ser bueno"-ella asintió

Ginny fulmino con la mirada a todas las chicas y a Harry.

Harry:"Sabes que yo te amo a ti"-le sonrió y la beso

James:"(susurro a Sirius y a Remus)¿Como pudo apagar la furia de una pelirroja tan fácil y rápido?"

Remus y Sirius:"(susurraron)No lo sé"

**Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

Todos se reían.

**—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

Ron:"Damas y caballeros el rey del drama"-todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance.**

Harry sonrió.

Ginny:"¿Por qué sonríes?"

Dudley:"Es la primera vez que no me hacen caso"

Harry:"Exacto"

**Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido. **

**—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

Harry:"Ron te equivocaste"

Dudley:"Son los reyes del drama"

Petunia:"(molesta)Y tu el príncipe"

Keisi:"Espera, ¿qué hace Petunia aquí?"

Harry:"Son parte de los libros y no te preocupes que tía Petunia y Dudley se disculparon"

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.**

Dudley:"La primera vez"

Harry:"(riéndose)Yo perdí la cuenta hace muchos años"

Hermione P.:"Eso no es gracioso"-todos asintieron

Harry:"Uno se acostumbra a ser ignorado"

Petunia:"Lo siento"

Harry:"Ya no mas disculpa de parte de los 2 porque si no estarán disculpándose cad líneas"-Petunia y Dudley asintieron

Todos se preocuparon al escuchar esas palabras.

**Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

Hugo:"Si yo le hago eso a papa, me quedo sin mis preciados videojuegos"

Hermione F.:"Te haría bien estar lejos de ellos un tiempo"

Hugo:"(serio)Mama, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?"-los del futuro se rieron

Hermione F.:"Si cariño, pero eso no funciona conmigo"-Hugo suspiro

**—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos. **

Todos:"No es tuya"-Harry sonrió agradecido

**—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

Todos:"Exacto"

** —Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

** Harry no se movió.**

Gryffindor:"Demostrando nuestro valor"-todos aplaudieron

** —¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó. **

Hermione P. y Ron:"El carácter explosivo de Harry a la vista"

Sirius, Lía, Alice y Keisi:"Mas bien el carácter Evans"-Lily y Harry se sonrojaron

**—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley **

**—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina.**

Lily:"(furiosa)Así no se trata a los niños"

Molly, Jane, Lía, Alice, Keisi, Andrómeda, Tonks, Narcissa y McGonagall:"Es verdad"

** Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. **

Todos:"¡Harry, Harry, Harry!"

Harry:"(negando pensó)¿Como un niño muy flaco y bajo para su edad podría vencer a otro 4 veces su talla?"

**Ganó Dudley, **

Todos:"¡Buuu!"

**así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

Sirius:"Esa es buena mini-cornamenta"

Dudley:"Bambi es un mini-cornamenta"

Harry:"Nadie me llamara Bambi"-los que sabían quién era Bambi se rieron a carcajadas.

Harry:"Son muy gracioso, pero aunque caigo en la descripción de Bambi, el solo perdió a su madre"-todos se callaron de inmediato

Los que se rieron:"Lo sentimos"

Harry:"No se preocupen"

**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad? **

McGonagall:"Yo cometí el error de vigilarlos 1 vez, fue la pero decisión de mi vida y no dejaría que alguien los vigilara porque los pueden afectar psicológicamente"

**—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado. **

Profesores:"Primero muertos"

**—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos... **

James:"Como si eso fuera a pasar"

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

** —No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

Todos:"Eso no va a funcionar"

** —Pero... **

**—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería? **

Una ronda de maleficios llegaron a los muñecos.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

Todos:"Milagro"

** —¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió? **

Todos:"(sorprendidos)¿El cupo?"

Harry:"Aunque no lo crean"

**—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé. **

Keisi:"El no puede hacer eso"

Harry:"Lo hizo"- todos gruñeron

Sam:"Tu tío me cae pero que Voldemort"

Harry:"Somos 2"

McGonagall:"Somos muchos"

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a McGonagall.

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre. **

**—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. **

Ron se estremeció y Harry y Hermione P. se rieron por lo bajo.

Cristal:"¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?"

Harry:"Mas que miedo, fobia"

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor. **

Harry:"(nervioso)¿Que tal un descanso?"

Ginny:"¿Que ocultas?"

Harry:"(rápidamente)Nada"

Lily:"Continuemos"

James:"Algo me dice que lo que vamos a escuchar no nos va a gustar"

Petunia, Dudley y Harry bajaron la cabeza y todos miraron preocupados a Harry.

**—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que **

Harry:"¿Nadie tiene hambre?"

Lily:"Sigamos"

**te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

Todos:"¡¿Segundo dormitorio?!"

Lily estaba más que furiosa, su pelo volaba solo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y los muñecos explotaron. Todos se le quedaron viendo muy asustados.

Lily:"¡SEGUNDO DORMITORIO! ¡TENIAN MAS DORMITORIOS Y MI HIJO DORMIA EN LA ALACENA DEBAJO DE LAS ESCALERAS!"

Ginny:"(furiosa)¿Te tuvieron durmiendo en la alacena 10 años cuando tenían otro dormitorio?"

Hermione P. y Ron:"Y no nos contaste"

Harry:"Básicamente"

Hermione P.:"¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

Ron:"Con razón ya tenias dormitorio cuando te buscamos el verano antes de empezar el segundo año"

Harry:"No se los dije porque me estaba divirtiendo, haciendo recuerdos que nunca olvidare con ustedes y no quería acordarme de los malos recuerdo que viví con los Dursley"

Ron:"Te perdonamos"

Hermione P.:"Pero te vamos a castigar"

Harry:"¿A que se refieren?"

Hermione P.:"A que tu sabes quién es el fantasma de las bromas"-Ron le guiña un ojo

Todos:"¿Tu sabes quién es?"

Harry:"Si y la pista es que pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor y no son ni Fred ni George"

Severus:"Nos dijiste algo que ya sabíamos"

Harry:"De acuerdo, el fantasma al principio fue una persona, pero luego uno de sus amigos se le sumo"

Severus:"¿Entonces son 2 chicos?"

Harry:"Si"

James, Sirius, Keisi, Cristal, Sam y Remus:"¿Qué es eso del fantasma de las bromas?"

Dumbledore:"Al parecer 2 chicos que se la han pasado haciendo una que otra broma al profesor Snape y a los Slytherin y nunca los han atrapado"

James, Sirius, Remus, Keisi y Cristal:"Genial"

** —¿Por qué? —dijo Harry **

**—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

McGonagall:"¿Por eso es que nunca preguntas algo en clase, Potter?"

Harry:"Si, lo siento, me acostumbre a no preguntar"-miro a Petunia-"Y ya dijimos que no mas disculpas"-ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios:**

Ginny y Lily:"(furiosas)Y tu dormías en la alacena"

** uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), **

Harry:"A ella la odio más que a Umbridge y Voldemort porque ella es una mezcla de los 2"-todos se estremecieron mientras Ron y Hermione P. estaban riéndose a carcajadas.

Ron:"Si ella ya no se acercara mas a ti porque puede conocer otra parte de Londres además del cielo"-el tío de oro se reía a carcajadas mientras los demás los veían confusos.

**en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

Lily:"¿Las cosas de Dudley tenían su propio dormitorio y tu no?"

Harry:"Si"

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. **

Todos gruñeron y lanzaron maleficios a los muñecos.

**Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

Hermione P."No me sorprende"

Todos:"A nadie"

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

Dudley:"Tu te merecías el dormitorio mas grande"

Harry:"Gracias, Gran D"

**—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... **

Dudley:"No la necesitas, idiota"

Todos:"Es verdad"

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena **

Todos miraron a Harry como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Harry:"Si siguen leyendo saldrá el ¿por qué?"

**con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

Todos:"Ah"

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, **

Victorie:"Nuestro padre son demasiado buenos, con nosotros como para hacerles eso"

Teddy y Hugo:"Es verdad"

Teddy:"En especial el tío Harry que ha salvado a todos los pretendientes de las chicas Weasley de terminar en San Mungo con yo"

Los hermanos Weasley fulminaron a Harry mientras Ginny le daba un beso lleno de amor.

Tonks:"¿Como que terminaste en San Mungo?"

Victorie:"Fácil cuando fue a decirle a mi padre que quería salir conmigo, papa se puso furioso y lo mando a San Mungo"

Tonks, Remus, Fleur, Molly y Ginny:"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO AL POBRE TEDDY"

Los 2 Bill:"Lo siento, Teddy"

Teddy:"No te preocupes"

**se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, **

Hugo:"Para que yo patee a mi madre debo haberme vuelto loco de remate"

Harry y Ron:"Es verdad"

Las 2 Hermione los fulminaron con la mirada.

**arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, **

Parvati y Lavender:"Pobre tortuga"

**y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. **

Todos:"¿Tú crees?"

Michael:"(susurro)Idiota"

Teddy:"Tu el que susurro idiota al tío Harry, se me olvido decir que mis sentidos son más agudos y que soy más fuerte que humano promedio y cuando hay luna llena se agudizan mas todavía y me pongo muy irritable, pero eso no importa Michael Córner si no me equivoco. Deja a mi padrino en paz que él no te ha hecho nada"

Harry:"Gracias por hacerme el padrino de Teddy"

Tonks y Remus:"De nada"

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó. **

**—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4... **

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. **

Todos:"¡Harry, Harry, Harry!"- el solo rodó los ojos

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración. **

Todos:"¡Buuu!"

**—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí. **

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. **

Frank:"Igual que James"

**Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? **

Dumbledore y los profesores:"Exactamente"

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan. **

Ron:"Oh, ouh"

Hermione P.:"Los planes de Harry nunca funcionan"

Ron:"Es verdad"

Harry:"Todavía estamos vivíos ¿no?"

Hermione P.:"Porque eres bueno improvisando"

Ron:"Pero los planes de Harry son buenos, es solo que todo lo que puede salir mal, sale mal"

Hermione P.:"Es verdad"

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. **

Sam:"¿Tu lo arreglaste?"

Harry:"Si"

Sam:"Wow"

**Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertasr a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. **

Moody:"Buen plan para ser hecho por un niño de 11 años"

James y Lily estaban orgullosos de su hijo.

**El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta. **

**—¡AAAUUUGGG! **

Lily:"¿Que paso?"

Harry:"Nada malo"

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

Todos:"¡Que sea la morsa!"

Fred:"Por favor que sea la morsa"

George:"Crucen los dedos"

Harry se reía.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. **

Todos se reían a carcajadas. Unos 20 minutos después pudieron continuar con la lectura.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. **

Ginny:"Harry no es tu esclavo"

Harry:"Gracias"- la beso

Mayoría:"Aww"

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde. **

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos. **

Todos:"Eso no es justo"

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón. **

**—¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. **

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon. **

Todos:"Hazle caso"

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar. **

Harry:"Tu mente es la que funciona de manera extraña"

Todos:"Si"

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo. **

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. **

Todos:"Se volvió loco"

Petunia, Dudley y Harry:"Si"

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. **

Hermione P.:"Yo pensé que ya estaban descontroladas"

Ron:"Si"

**Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. **

Todos:"No pueden hacer eso"

Harry:"Pero lo hicieron"

**—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

Todos:"Mucha gente"

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz. **

**—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas... **

Todos:"Si que se volvió loco"

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una. **

Sam:"¿Por qué no cogiste una carta del piso?"

Lily:"Porque es un Potter y ellos prefieren coger las cosas en el aire"

**—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! **

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. **

James, Sirius y Remus:"No vuelvas a tocas a mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino"

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo. **

**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir! **

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa. **

Dudley:"Pero que tonto"

Todos:"Sip"

Molly:"Por fin le dan educación"

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario. **

**—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía. **

Todos:"Como si pudieran"

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. **

Molly:"Pero eso es abuso infantil"

**Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador. **

Harry:"Ese y el día siguiente son unos de los mejores y peores días de mi vida"

Ginny:"¿Por qué?"

Harry:"Ese día porque ignoraron a Dudley casi por completo y el otro ya se enteraran"

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, **

Ron:"Si Harry no tiene pesadillas, entonces no duerme por quien sabe que razón"

Harry:"Ustedes van a hacer que me maten"

Lily:"¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?"

Harry:"Pesadillas que nadie quiere tener ni saber porque los traumarían, créanme"

Ginny:"¿Si te acuerdas que las vamos a leer?"

Harry:"(nervioso)Lo sé"

**sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber... **

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. **

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde: **

**Señor H. Potter **

**Habitación 17 **

**Hotel Railview **

**Cokeworth **

James:"Con que quitárnoslos de encima y perderlos de vista ¿no?"

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada. **

Keisi:"¿Quién no?"

Molly:"Esa no son formas de tratar a los niños"

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola. **

**—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches. **

**—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. **

Todos:"Hasta que por fin se da cuenta"

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba. **

**—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor. **

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, **

Harry:"Perdón por no decirles"

Ron, Hermione P. y Ginny:"¿Qué cosa?"

Harry:"Lo que viene ahora"

**martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

Ron:"Por eso no esperabas nada"

Harry:"Sip, pero fue la mejor Navidad que había tenido, claro que fueron mejorando con los años"

Lily:"¿Como le pudieron regalar esas cosas? Pero gracias por decirle por lo menos cuando era su cumpleaños"

Teddy:"Por eso lo mejores regalo que recibimos son los de tío Harry"

Victorie:"Si, el siempre dice que nos da lo mejor porque el nunca pudo tener algo bueno hasta que llego con los grandiosos Weasley"

Los Weasley:"Gracias Harry"

Teddy:"Recuerdo que cuando cumplí los 8 tío Harry me regalo mi primera escoba de adulto, a la abuela casi le da un infarto"

Lily, Alice, Molly, Tonks, Andrómeda, Fleur, Keisi, Narcissa y McGonagall:"Harry cómo pudiste regalarle eso, se pudo lastimar"

Harry:"Lo siento"

Teddy:"Tranquilos que la escoba solo la usaba cuando él estaba conmigo, el resto del tiempo usaba la de niño hasta que entre al equipo de Quidditch que me regalo la que salió ese mismo año"

Remus:"(pensó)¿Por qué no la usaba conmigo también?"

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado. **

**—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera! **

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión. **

Madres:"Pero ¿está loco o qué? No puede tener a unos niños en un lugar como ese"

Profesoras:"Cierto"

**—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote! **

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea. **

Keisi:"No puede montar a los niños en un bote en medio de una tormenta"

Madres:"Cierto"

**—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo! **

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. **

Lily:"Mi pobre bebe"-abrazando a Harry

Harry:"No te preocupes que estoy bien, mama"-feliz de ser abrazado por su madre

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa. **

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones. **

Sirius:"Tengo el presentimiento de saber quién va a quedarse sin habitación"

Todos:"Yo también"

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. **

Madres:"(furiosas)Eso no es comida"

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo. **

Sam:"Todos saben que las bolsas no se prenden en fuego"

Cristal:"Eso hasta yo lo sé"

Harry:"Y yo"

Dudley:"Yo no"

**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente. **

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba. **

Todos:"(tristemente)Es verdad"

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada. **

Lily:"(furiosa)Yo los mato, los mato"

Harry:"Tranquila mama, que solo fue por un rato"

Todos:"(confundidos)¿Cómo?"

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron:"(riéndose)Ya escucharan"

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. **

Todos:"¿Quién no?"

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, **

Dudley se sonrojo.

Harry:"Lo siento

Dudley:"No te preocupes"

**informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían **

Todos:"Suerte con eso"

**y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas. **

Harry:"(susurro a Ron y Hermione P.)De camino"- Ron y Hermione P. se rieron

Ginny:"¿A qué te refieres?"

Harry:"(tratando de no reírse)A que hay que seguir leyendo"

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. **

Merodeadores y bromistas:"Bien pensado"

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? **

Lily, Molly, Jane, Keisi, Ginny, chicas y McGonagall:"(pálidas)Espero que no"

Harry:"(tratando de no reírse)Tranquilas que estoy bien, mírenme"

Keisi:"Si, pero pudiste estar hospitalizado"

Harry:"(riéndose)Tranquilas que a mí no me paso nada"

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... **

James:"Como todo merodeador"

Remus, Sirius y Keisi:"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti"- mientras se limpiaban una lagrima imaginaria

**tres... dos... uno... **

**BUM. **

Todos:"¿Que paso?"

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

Todos:"¿Que paso?"

Petunia:"El capitulo ha acabado"

Dumbledore:"Bueno pasemos para el próximo capítulo"


	5. Capitulo 5: El Guardián de las llaves

Capitulo 5: El Guardián de las llaves

Dumbledore:"¿Quien quiere leer?"

Hagrid:"Yo"-Dumbledore le paso el libro-"Capitulo 4: El Guardián de las llaves"-todos miraron a Hagrid-"Ese soy yo"

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente. **

**—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

Draco:"¿Que es un cañón?"

Dudley:"Es un arma"

Hermione F.:"Es su Avada Kedavra"

Harry:"(pensativo)Hay distintos tipos de armas y esa es una de las grandes"

Lily:"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

Harry:"Nada"

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado. **

Lily y Jane:"¿Cómo se atreve a llevar un rifle con niños? Esta realmente loco"

Sirius:"¿Que es un rifle?"

Harry:"Otra arma pero mas pequeña que el cañón"

Lily:"Si no se sabe usar se puede activar sola y matar por accidente"

Los maleficios no se hicieron esperar

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado! **

**Hubo una pausa. Luego... **

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! **

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. **

Un Gryffindor de 1er año:"Eso tuvo que dar miedo"

Petunia, Dudley y Harry:"Y mucho"

Hagrid:"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"

Harry:"Lo sé"

**Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera. **

Hagrid se ruborizo mientras los demás se reían

Hermione P.:"(asustada)¿Cómo crees que nos describa a nosotros?"

Ron:"(asustado)Igual de gracioso"

Harry escucho su conversación y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Ginny:"¿De qué te ríes?"

Harry:"(entre risas)De Ron y Hermione P."

Hermione P. y Ron:"No es gracioso"

Harry:"Si lo es"

Hermione P. y Ron:"No lo es"

Harry:"Si lo es"

Lily:"Ya cállense y pónganse a decir de qué hablan"

Harry:" Ron y Hermione P. están preocupados por las descripciones de ellos"

Ron:"(sarcásticamente)Gracias Harry"

Hermione P.:"Ahora vas a tener que dar otra pista del fantasma"- Harry se puso serio rápidamente

Harry:"Tiene 2 ojos"

Todos se empezaron a reír

Snape:"Eso no es una pista"

Harry:"Si lo es, solo que Hermione P. no especifico que tan relevante tiene que ser la pista"

Ron:"Tiene razón"

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos. **

**—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo. **

James:"Que mala educación de su parte"

Sirius:"Si, no ofrecerle té a un gigante desconocido"

Fred:"Que irrumpió en tu casa"

Fabián:"Que está en medio del mar"

George:"En medio de una tormenta"

Gideon:"Y rompió la puerta"

McGonagall:"(con cara de horror)Esto solo ocurría en mis pesadillas"

Los merodeadores y bromistas:"¿Qué cosa?"

McGonagall:"(con cara de horror)Ustedes 7 juntos y haciendo chistes y bromas"

Los ya mencionados se empezaron a reír a carcajadas

**—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido. **

Todos:"Eso Hagrid"

James:"Bien dicho"

Lily:"¿Podemos insultar y agradecer las cosas malas que le pasaron?"

Petunia y Dudley:"Me parece justo"

Todos se sorprendieron de que ellos aceptaran

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon. **

Todos:"Cobarde"- los Gryffindor, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, los Weasley y Harry con mas entusiasmo

**—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante. **

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían. **

Amigos de Hagrid:"Siempre"

**—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. **

Harry:"Y esa fu la primera vez"

Todos:"¿De qué?"

Harry:"Que me dicen que me parezco a mi padre, pero que tengo los ojos de mi madre"

Todos:"Oh"

Snape:"(pensó)La peor pesadilla de cualquier hombre, los ojos de la mujer que ama con el cuerpo de su enemigo"

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido. **

**—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! **

**—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. **

Todos:"Muy bien dicho Hagrid"'-mientras aplaudieron

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón. **

**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor. **

Los amigos de Hagrid:"Oh no"

Harry:"Estaba realmente delicioso"

Hagrid:"Gracias"

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde. **

Lily:"Dime que no fue tu primer pastel de cumpleaños"

Harry:"No lo fue"

James:"¿Enserio?"

Harry:"Bueno mama dijo que le dijera que no lo fue"

Lily:"No estamos para bromas, hijo"

Harry:"Si, ese fue mi primer pastel de cumpleaños"

Los maleficios no se hicieron esperar

Petunia:"Lo siento"

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo: **

**—¿Quién es usted? **

Lily:"Eso no se hace, discúlpate ahora mismo"

Harry:"Lo siento Hagrid y gracias por el pastel"

Hagrid:"No te preocupes que no me molesto y de nada"

**El gigante rió entre dientes. **

**—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. **

Sirius, James, Keisi, Fabián, Gideon, Fred, George, Remus, Teddy y Hugo:"El que te ayuda en caso de que necesites una cuartada después de hacer alguna broma"

McGonagall fulmino con la mirada a Hagrid mientras Dumbledore lo miraba divertido.

Remus:"¿Te gusta hacer bromas?"

Los del futuro se empezaron a reír a carcajadas

Teddy:"Mi especialidad es sacar de quicio al tío Harry"

Hermione F.:"Él es el que más paciencia tiene"

Ron:"(bromeando)¿Cuando desarrollo esa paciencia?"

Harry:"(fulminándolo)Jajaja, eres muy gracioso Ronald"

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry **

**—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. **

Los merodeadores y bromistas:"Típico de Hagrid"

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente. **

Hermione P.:"Tenias que tener mucho frio para sentir eso"

Harry:"Si lo tenía"

Otra ráfaga de maléficos llegaron a los muñecos

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. **

Teddy:"Me acuerdo cuando tenía como 10 años y metí mi mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saque una lechuza"

Victorie:"Y yo una carta del tío Charlie con una foto de Norberta"

Hagrid, Harry, Hermione P. y Ron:"¿Como que Norberta? ¿No era Norberto?"

Charlie:"Es una chica"

Hagrid:"Genial y ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Charlie:"Es madre"

Hagrid:"Que bien, soy abuela"

Todos miraron a Hagrid como si tuviera 3 cabezas

Harry:"Sale en este libro, así que no se los vamos a decir"

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante: **

**—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley. **

Sirius:"Como si Hagrid fuera a darle algo"

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría. **

Los merodeadores y bromistas:"Esto va a estar bueno"

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe. **

Todos:"Eso Hagrid"

Fabián, Gideon, Fred y George:"Ese fue muy bueno"

Merodeadores:"Si"-secándose una falsa lagrima

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, **

Harry:"Gracias, Hagrid"

Hagrid:"De nada"

Molly, Lily, Jane y Keisi:"Eso no está bien"

Ron y Sirius:"Con el hambre que debía tener hasta las piedras serian algo maravilloso"

**pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo: **

**—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted. **

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. **

**—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto. **

**—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry Hagrid parecía impresionado. **

**—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry **

Fred:"¿Enserie te estás disculpando por no saber algo?"

Harry:"Si un gigante llega rompiendo la puerta de una cabaña en medio del mar en medio de una tormenta y no reaccionas con miedo me avisas"

**—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! **

Todos:"Exacto"

**Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres? **

**—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry **

**—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo! **

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared. **

James:"Eso Hagrid, mátenlos asustados"

**—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA? **

Hermione P. y Ron:"Eso no le va a gustar a Harry"

Ginny:"Es verdad"

Harry:"¿De qué lado están?"

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas. **

Lily:"¿Que notas tenias"

Teddy:"Eran mejores que de las que tenia aquí"

Remus y Tonks:"¿Como lo sabes?"

Teddy:"Porque casi todos hemos tenido una educación muggle y las comparamos con las de tio Harry y tía Hermione que eran iguales"

Ron:"(sorprendido)¿Que Harry tuvo notas iguales a las de Hermione?"

Teddy:"Si"

Remus y Sirius:"Entonces saco el cerebro de Lily"

James:"Perdón, pero yo también soy inteligente"

Sirius:"Si claro"

Remus:"Lily es más inteligente que tu y lo sabes"

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso. **

Ginny, Hermione P. y Ron:"Se los dijimos"

Sirius:"Nadie los contradijo"

Remus:"Porque Harry es igualito a James y a Lily"

La familia Potter se sonrojo al puro estilo Weasley

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano. **

**—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres. **

**—¿Qué mundo? **

Merodeadores y bromistas:"Esto no le va a gustar a Hagrid"

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar. **

**—¡DURSLEY! —bramó. **

Lily:"Solo les aconsejo no insultar a Dumbledore porque si no va a hacer uno de sus hechizos y no les va a gustar"

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron estaban en el piso muertos de la risa, cuando se lograron calmar todos los miraban confundidos.

Harry:"Saben que no diremos nada ¿verdad?"

James:"No es justo que ellos sepan cosas que nosotros no"

Harry:"Lo siento, pero ellos vivieron las aventuras conmigo y les conté la mayoría de las cosas que me pasaron, en especial las graciosas"

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry. **

**—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso. **

**—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio? **

Sirius:"Ves, no salió a ti Cornamenta"

Remus:"Si, tu hubieras dicho: soy famoso"- James los miro indignado

Snape:"(pensó)Se entero que él y sus padres eran famosos y solo pregunto por sus padres, no, no pienses así. El es engreído como su padre"

**—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. **

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz **

**—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho! **

Todos:"Harry tiene derecho a saber"

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia. **

**—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

Harry:"Sip"

**—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante. **

Adultos:"Muchas cosas"

**—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. **

James, Lily, Sirius y Keisi:"No tienen derecho a impedírselo"

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror. **

**—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. **

Merodeadores y bromistas:"Que lo haga, que lo haga, que lo haga"

**Harry debes saber que eres un mago. **

Ron:"Bien, directo y sin anestesia"

Lily:"Puede pensar que es una broma"

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento. **

**—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada. **

Fred:"Un mago"

George:"¿No lo sabes"- Harry se empezaba a molestar

Hugo y Teddy:"Cállense"

Fred y George:"¿Por qué?"- ellos solo señalaron a Harry que estaba más serio de lo normal

Harry:"(serio)Estoy bien"- Lily, James, Ron, Ginny y Hermione P. no le creyeron pero se quedaron callados

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

Lily:"Gracias"

James:"(arrogante)Siendo yo el padre, claro"- Lily le dio en la cabeza

** Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta. **

Todos:"Al fin"

Sirius y James:"Ya era hora"

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó: **

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA _**

**_Director: Albus Dumbledore (_**

**_Orden de Merlín, _**

**_Primera Clase, _**

**_Gran Hechicero, _**

**_Jefe de Magos, _**

**_Jefe Supremo,_**

**_ Confederación Internacional de Magos)._**

Sirius:"Sus títulos son mas largos que la carta"

Dumbledore:"Es cierto"

**_Querido señor Potter:_**

**_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _**

**_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _**

**_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Directora adjunta_**

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó: **

**—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza? **

Hermione P.:"Siempre practico"

Ron:"Demasiado"

Moody:"Y es una buena cualidad para ser auror"- James y Lily sonrieron orgullosos

**—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. **

Remus:"Tienes mucha imaginación, Harry"

Ron:"Créeme que si"- Harry lo fulmino con la mirada

**De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), **

Lavender y Parvati:"Pobre lechuza, Hagrid"

Hagrid:"Lo siento"

**una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés. **

Merodeadores, bromistas, Dumbledore y profesores:"¿Pudiste leer al revés la letra de Hagrid?"

Harry:"Si"

**_Querido señor Dumbledore: _**

**_Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien. _**

**_Hagrid_**

Todos:"¿Cómo pudiste?"

Harry:"No se"

Molly, Lily y Keisi:"Es de mala educación leer la correspondencia de otros"

Harry:"Lo siento"

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono. **

Draco:"Es normal, Potter"

Harry:"Pero cuando no sabes nada de la magia eso es algo muy raro"

Draco:"De todos modo y ¿qué es un teléfono?"

Hugo:"Es un aparato con el que maracas un numero asignado a una persona que conoces y puedes hablar atreves de el"

Sirius y Ron:"Se nota que es tu hijo, Hermione"

Harry empezó a reírse a carcajadas y luego se les unieron Hermione P. y Ron

Todos:"¿De qué se ríen?"

Harry:"(entre risas)De algo que sale en el 3er libro"

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente. **

**—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea. **

**—Él no irá —dijo. **

James:"Si claro como si tu pudieras evitarlo"

**Hagrid gruñó. **

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo. **

Keisi:"Eso Hagrid díselo"

**—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry **

Harry:"(algo molesto)Ya sé lo que es un muggle"

**—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto. **

Todos:"Lamentablemente"

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos! **

Todos:"Eso no se puede"

**—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago? **

Harry y Lily:"(furiosos)Claro que lo sabían"

**—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? **

James:"(furioso)No te metas con Lily que no te ha hecho nada"

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

Sirius:"Al parecer nuestra prefecta perfecta no era tan perfecta"

Hugo:"A los hijos de muggles los dejan hacer magia para mostrar que están mejorando y digamos que los hijos de magos podemos hacer magia porque no saben si somos nosotros o nuestros padres, ya que el detector solo muestra si hacen magia donde el alumno este"

Draco, Weasley's, Black:"¿Como lo sabes?"

Hugo:"Porque tío Harry me lo dijo"

Todos los adultos fulminaron a Harry

Victorie:"Si, gracias a tío Harry me pude hacer animaga a los 14 años"-otra ronda de miradas fulminantes llegaron en dirección a Harry

Bill P. y Fleur:"¿Como que eres animaga desde los 14?"

Harry:"Chicos se les olvido mencionar a sus padrinos, sus Patronum y si son animagos"

Teddy:"Como ya saben soy metamorfomago así que no soy animago, mi Patronum es un lobo y mis padrinos son Harry y su esposa"

Remus y Tonks:"Como el nuestro"

Victorie:"Pues mis padrinos son Charlie y Gabrielle, mi Patronum y forma animaga es un águila"

Charlie y Gabrielle:"Gracias"

Bill P. y Fleur:"De nada"

Hugo:"Mis padrinos son Arthur y Molly y yo no tengo todavía un Patronum ni una forma animaga porque tío Harry este año es cuando va a venir a darnos las clases particulares, pero solo a los Longbottom, Lovegood, Potter, Weasley, Lupin, Wood, Granger y otro apellido que no sabrán hasta después"

Madres:"Pero ¿por qué a esa edad?"

Teddy:"Porque a esa edad tío Harry hizo su Patronum corpóreo"

Todos miraron entre sorprendidos y atónitos

Todos:"¿Enserio?"

Harry:"Si"

** Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! **

Los muñecos explotaron y todos miraron a Harry, Lily lloraba

Petunia:"Lo siento y no deben perdonarme porque no me lo merezco"

Harry:"(furioso)No te lo mereces pero aun así yo te perdono porque ve la sinceridad en tus ojos, pero por el momento mantente muy callada"- ella solo asintió mientras todos miraban a Harry atónitos

Lily:"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Harry, dejaste de lado tu enojo y viste la sinceridad en sus ojos"- se abrazaron y luego se unió James

Ron:"Eres muy bueno, amigo"

Ginny:"Demasiado"

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia! **

Todos:"Cualquiera"

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello. **

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, **

Sirius:"Eso me huele a celos"- Petunia asintió

**y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. **

Lily:"(furiosa)Con mi hijo no te metas"

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo! **

Hermione P.:"Harry no va a aceptar muy bien es cambio de historia"

Ron:"Pobres"

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó: **

**—¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! **

Hermione P. y Ron:"Lo que decíamos"

Remus, Sirius y Keisi:"Si tiene el carácter de Lily"

**—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo!**

Merodeadores y bromistas:"Hazles algo, Hagrid"

** ¡Qué Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre! **

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. **

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso. **

Adultos:"Quien no"

**—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto.**

Dumbledore:"Ni yo"

**Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. **

Fred:"¿Se imaginan si Harry hubieran venido a Hogwarts sin saber la verdad?

Harry:"Estaría mirando a todos y preguntándome porque me miraban así"

George:"Hubiera sido gracioso"

Ginny:"Menos para el"

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley. **

**—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... **

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó. **

**—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben... **

**—¿Quién? **

**—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. **

**—¿Por qué no? **

**—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era... **

James:"Harry si lograste hacer que Hagrid dijera Voldemort yo voy a ser tu mayor fan"

Remus:"James lo intentó mucho tiempo pero nunca lo logro"

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz. **

James:"Si supiera su verdadero nombre lo llamaría por ese"

Harry:"Es verdad yo también lo voy a empezar a llamar por su verdadero nombre"

Lily:"¿Tú lo sabes?"

Harry:"Si y no se los voy a decir porque sale en el 2do libro"

Todos parecieron preocuparse por Harry.

**—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry. **

**—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. **

Sirius:"Mini-Cornamenta es el mejor"

James:"Incluso más que yo"- sus conocidos casi se atragantan con su propia saliva

Frank, Alice, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Lía y Keisi:"¿Que dijiste?"

James:"Que Mini-Cornamenta es mejor que yo"- Lily le puso una mano en la frente

Lily:"No tiene fiebre"

Remus:"Madam Pomfrey, podría chequear a James"

James:"(indignado)Jajaja, son muy graciosos"

**—Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú sabes temía. **

Sirius:"Algo loco porque Dumbledore es más viejo que Voldy"

Dumbledore:"Cierto"

**No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. **

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. **

James y Lily:"Gracias Hagrid"

Hagrid:"De nada"

**¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... **

James y Lily:"Porque eso nunca hubiera pasado"

**Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. **

James:"Y porque odio todo en lo que ellos creen y lo que hacen"

Lily:"Igual que yo"

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... **

James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Keisi, Frank, Alice, Lía y profesores:"Jamás podría pasar eso"

**O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. **

Dumbledore:"(pensó)Quitarlos del medio para poder matar a Harry"

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... **

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta. **

**—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar... **

James y Lily:"Gracias de nuevo Hagrid"

Hagrid:"(sonrojado)De nada"

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. **

Todos:"Eso es más creíble"

Dumbledore:"(pensó)Porque tú eras el objetivo"

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. **

Harry:"(murmuro)Por algo que ni siquiera recordaba"

**Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) **

Molly abrazo a sus hermanos y luego el resto de la familia se unió.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste. **

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. **

Lily:"(preocupada)¿Recuerdas algo más de esa noche?"

Ron y Hermione P. miraron a Harry

Harry:"(pálido)Si pero saldrá en el 3er libro"

Ron:"Tranquilo, sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo"

Hermione P.:"Si"

Ginny:"(susurro)¿Ustedes saben lo que el escucha cuando los dementores lo atacan?"-Ron y Hermione P. asintieron

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. **

**—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente... **

**—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. **

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**

Todos:"Cualquiera"

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. **

**—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. **

James y Sirius:"(furiosos)Ni se atrevan Dursley"

Lily:"¿Ellos nunca te han golpeado, verdad?"

Harry:"(nervioso)Este... eh... lo... que... este..."

Ginny, Ron y Hermione P.:"Los mato, los mato"

Ginny:"(furiosa)¿Cuántas veces te han golpeado? ¿Qué edades tenias? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Y lo más importante ¿por qué diablos no nos dijiste?"

Harry:"(trago saliva)Solo 2 veces y en las 2 tía Petunia y Dudley no estaban presentes"

Petunia:"No debí ir a hacer la compra ese día"

Ginny:"(furiosa)No has terminado de contestarme las preguntas"

Harry:"Una fue por aparecerme en la chimenea y la otra me acusaron de volver azul la peluca de un profesor"

Lily:"¿Qué edad tenias en las 2 ocasiones?"

Harry:"8 y 9 años y no les dije porque se lo dirían a alguien para que haga algo"

Cornelius:"Efectivamente y el señor Vernon Dursley queda arrestado e inmediatamente que acabemos con la lectura ira directo a Azkaban"

Todos aplaudieron y celebraron mientras Vernon se preguntaba que era Azkaban

Harry:"Si te acuerdas de cuando finalice mi 3er año aquí te dije que Azkaban era la cárcel de los magos y los guardias son los dementores que nos atacaron a tu hijo y a mi"

Vernon perdió todo el color de la cara

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... **

Sirius, Remus, Keisi y Harry:"Nadie pidió tu opinión intento de morsa"

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal... **

Otra vez los muñecos explotaron y Ginny abrazo a Harry para que se tranquilizara

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo: **

**—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... **

Profesores(incluso Snape):"Así se hace, Hagrid"

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. **

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. **

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas. **

**—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted sabe? **

James:"Por favor hijo no lo llames así"

Harry:"Tranquilo papa que solo lo llame así el 1er año"

James:"Ese es mi hijo"

**—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. **

Harry:"Cosa que no me gusta"

Draco:"¿Esperas que creamos que odias tu fama?"

Harry:"Si no me crees ahora, espera a que lean mis pensamientos y veras que si odio mi fama"

**Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? **

Todos:"Gran misterio"

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. **

Adultos y Harry:"Yo también lo creo"

Harry:"¿Qué? Me he tenido que enfrentar a el 3 veces"

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. **

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. **

Harry:"Eso hasta que hace casi un año volvió"- y en un susurro-"y todo por mi culpa"

Ginny, Ron y Hermione P.:"(lo golpearon)Y como lo repitas va a ser peor"

Harry:"De acuerdo"

**Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. **

Harry:"En realidad es gracias a mama y no pregunten por qué no lo voy a decir y sale al final de este libro"

James:"Al fin algo interesante que sale en este libro"

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron:"Si supieran todo lo que pasamos solo este año"

Ginny:"Y lo vamos a saber"

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron:"Mami sabes que te quiero"- pusieron caras inocentes

Lily, Molly y Jane:"¿Que hicieron?"

Harry:"Nada muy arriesgado"

Y el trió de oro se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras los demás se quedaban muy confusos

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. **

Keisi, Alice y Lía:"Tan pesimista como Lily"

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota? **

Adultos:"Porque la magia no funciona así"

Harry:"Si, lo sé"

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago. **

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes. **

**—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado? **

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

Fabián, Gideon, Fred y George:"Esa es nuestra favorita"

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante. **

**—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. **

Harry:"Demasiado"

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar. **

**—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. **

Todos:"Si claro"

**Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y... **

James:"Y tiene el dinero suficiente como para que él y el resto de los Potter no tengan que trabajar"

**—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. **

Todos:"SI"

**Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. **

Profesores:"Es cierto"

**Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled... **

**—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon. **

Merodeadores y bromistas:"Esto va a estar bueno"

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron:"Mas que bueno, espectacular"- y se rieron a carcajadas

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza. **

**—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI—PRESENCIA! **

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. **

Todos:"¿Pero qué paso?"

**Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones. **

Todos reían a carcajadas y algunos rodaban por el piso, incluso Dudley estaba muerto de la risa

Merodeadores y bromistas:"Eres el mejor, Hagrid"

Harry:"Si no hubiera estado tan asustado, hubiera estado riéndome como ahora"

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. **

Todos:"Si, no mas interrupciones de los Dursley"

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. **

**—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer. **

Esto inicio otra ronda de carcajadas

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas. **

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts**

McGonagall fulmino a Hagrid con la mirada mientras Dumbledore lo miraba divertido

** — dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. **

Cornelius:"Exactamente, ¿cómo hiciste magia?"

Harry:"Si seguimos leyendo el mismo me lo dice"

**Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo... **

**—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry. **

**—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. **

Todos:"¿Por qué?"

**Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre. **

**—¿Por qué lo expulsaron? **

Todos:"Exactamente"

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana — dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás. **

Frank:"Buen cambio de tema"

James:"Si"

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry **

**—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

Amigos del semi-gigante:"Típico de Hagrid"

Hagrid:"Bueno, el capitulo acabo"

Lily, Molly y Jane:"Hace rato mencionaron algo muy interesante que queremos discutir Harry, Hermione P. y Ron"

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron:"(asustado y tragando saliva)¿Que cosa?"

Lily:"Dijeron algo sobre todo lo que hicieron este año"

Molly:"Y que si supiéramos"

Jane:"Y cuando les preguntamos dijeron: nada MUY arriesgado"

Lily, Molly y Jane:"Y luego se rieron a carcajadas"

Ron:"Bueno lo que pasa es que... bueno que... eh..."

Hermione P.:"Que no hicimos nada malo"

Gryffindor:"Solo quitarnos 150 en una noche"

Madres:"¿Cómo?"

Harry:"Bueno, este... eh... si lo decimos adelantamos la trama, así que no se los podemos decir, tiene que leerlo"

Hugo:"De la que se salvaron por un rato nada más"- Harry, Hermione P. y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada y las madres se quedaron calladas

Lily:"Profesor Dumbledore, si no le molesta quisiera leer yo"

Dumbledore:"Claro"

Ron:"(susurro a Harry y a Hermione P.)Estamos muertos"- ellos asintieron


	6. Capítulo 6: El Callejón Diagon

Capítulo 6: El Callejón Diagon

Dumbledore:"¿Quién quiere leer ahora?"

Lily: "Yo"

Sirius y Ron: "Pero yo tengo hambre"

Dumbledore: "Leemos este capítulo y luego comemos"

Sirius y Ron:"(resignados) Está bien"

**El callejón Diagon **

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados. **

Todos:"¿Por qué?"

Harry: "Sigan leyendo"

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.» **

Ron: "Al parecer eres pesimista desde siempre"

Lily: "De pequeño era muy alegre"

Remus:" Yo siempre fui su favorito"

Sirius: "Porque tú nunca salías sin mucho chocolate en los bolsillos"

Lily: "Y tenías prohibido darle chocolate a Harry"

Remus:" Pero yo no se los daba, el me los quitaba sin que yo me diera cuanta"

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. **

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», **

Frank: "Eras más pesimista que James cuando Lily lo rechazaba"

Harry: "No siempre soy pesimista"- Hermione P. y Ron lo miraron escépticos-"En verdad, ya veran cuando salga en la lectura"

**pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito... **

Fred: "Pues si los abres, te darás cuenta de que no fue un bonito sueño"

Dudley:" Si"

Hermione P.: "De verdad Harry, tienes que dejar de ser tan pesimista"-Harry la ignoro, no quería decir el porqué de su pesimismo

**Toc. Toc. Toc. **

**—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto. **

Todos miraron incrédulos a Harry y el solo los ignoro

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. **

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. **

Los del futuro, Harry, Hermione P. y Ron se empezaron a reír a carcajadas

James:"¿De que se rien?"

Harry:"(entre risas) De... algo... que... saldrá... en... el... 3er... libro..."

El resto del comedor se cruzó de brazos por no saber de qué se estaban riendo

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid. **

**—No hagas eso. **

Draco:" Tienes que pagarle, idiota"

Harry: "Yo sé que tienes un cerebro pequeño y por eso te acuerdo que yo me acababa de enterar de la existencia de la magia y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero tranquilo que todos los aquí presente tienen la esperanza de que tu cerebro crezca aunque sea un poquito más"-todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas

Fred y George: "Buena esa, Harry"

Fabián y Gideon: "Nos has impresionado"

James, Sirius y Remus: "Digno de un merodeador"

Ron: "Dejaste a Draco sin habla"

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo. **

**— ¡Hagrid! —Dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza... **

**—Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá. **

**— ¿Qué? **

**—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos. **

Harry: "Si, buscar en los bolsillos de Hagrid es como ir a un laberinto"

Los cercanos al semi-gigante se reían.

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... **

Moody: "¿Cómo te cabía todo eso en los bolsillos?"

Hagrid: "No se"

Harry:"¿Que no se dan cuenta que los bolsillos de Hagrid son más grandes que los nuestros ya que es un semi-gigante?"

Moody: "Tienes pensado ser auror, ¿cierto?"- Harry asintió-"Pues serás el mejor auror"

James y Lily sonrieron orgullosos, pero Lily también estaba preocupada.

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño. **

**—Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid. **

McGonagall: "Hagrid, él no sabe lo que es"

Hagrid: "Lo siento"

Harry: "No te preocupes"

**— ¿Knuts?**

**—Esas pequeñas de bronce. **

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta. **

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó. **

**—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. **

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse. **

Todos:"¿Pero por qué?"

Harry: "Si siguen leyendo lo sabrán"

**—Mm... ¿Hagrid? **

**— ¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas. **

**—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia. **

James: "Cuando tu no tengas dinero, es porque se acabó el mundo"

Sirius: "Si porque tú eres una de las personas más ricas del mundo mágico"

Harry:"Eso no lo sabía"

James: "Porque tu madre estipulo en el testamento que tu no podías saber de las otras bóvedas hasta que cumplieras los 18 años"

Ron:"¿Por qué a los 18 si la mayoría de edad es a los 17?"

Lily:"Porque la mayoría de edad en los muggles es a los 18"

Sangre-pura y algunos mestizos: "Ooh"

Sirius:"Dile cuantas cámaras tienen"

James: "La que tu usas es la de uso cotidiano y se va rellenando con la de las otras cámaras. Las otras cámaras son las de máxima seguridad y son aproximadamente 15, de esas 15, 5 solamente de galeones, 5 de sickles y 5 de knuts"

Draco:" Eso significa que son más ricos que nosotros"

James, Sirius y Remus:" De eso no hay dudas"

**—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada? **

**—Pero si su casa fue destruida... **

**— ¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños. **

**— ¿Los magos tienen bancos? **

Los 2 Bill:"(orgulloso) Solo uno"-su familia solo rodó los ojos

**—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos. **

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba. **

Sirius y Ron: "Eso no se hace, la cómoda no se bota"

Harry: "Lo siento"

**— ¿Gnomos? **

**—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos,**

Bill P.: "Es cierto"-miro a su yo del futuro-"¿Por qué no me apoyas?"

Bill F.: "Porque unos jóvenes de 17 años entraron a Gringotts, robaron algo de una de las bóvedas de máxima seguridad y salieron volando en el lomo de un dragón"

Todos: "No lo puedo creer"

Hermione F.: "Es cierto"

Todos: "Wow"

Fred:"(susurro a George) ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que fue el trio dorado?"

George:"(susurro)5 a que no fueron ellos"

James:"(susurro) Yo doy fe a que fue mi hijo"

Sirius:"(susurro) Yo también"

**puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. **

Harry, Hemione P. y Ron: "Si claro"-todos los miraron- "¿Qué?"

Varios:"¿No creen que Hogwarts sea un lugar seguro?"

Harry: "Pues con todo lo que nos ha pasado a Ron, a Hermione P. y a mí, no lo creo"- Lily, Molly y Jane estaban más pálidas que un fantasmas

**Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. **

Adultos: "No debiste decir eso, ese niño es más curioso que James y Lily juntos"

Alice, Lía, Keisi, Frank, Remus, Sirius, James y Lily: "Eso es muy malo"

Harry: "Yo no soy tan curioso"

Los del futuro, Ron y Hermione P. se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Ron: "No es por nada pero yo veo 7 libros que empiezan Harry Potter y... lo que significa que no paraste. Además de que soy tu amigo desde que nos conocimos y créeme que tienes más curiosidad que todos en Hogwarts juntos"

Hermione P. y Ginny: "Es verdad"

Harry:"¿De qué lado están?"

**—Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos. **

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

**— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote. **

**—Volando —dijo Hagrid. **

Todos:"¿Volando?"

**— ¿Volando? **

Todos se rieron

Harry:"¿Verdad que es difícil imaginarse a Hagrid volando?"

Todos asintieron

Hermione P.: "Es raro cuando te comportas así"

Harry:"¿Cómo?"

Ron:"(riéndose) Haciendo bromas"

Harry: "Yo sé que actuó como adulto 99% de las veces pero también me tengo que divertir"

Dumbledore: "Harry tiene razón"

Todos se quedaron asombrados

**—Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré. **

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando. **

Harry: "No pensé en eso después de ese momento"

**—Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts? **

McGonagall, Fudge y Umbridge: "No debiste hacer eso"

Hagrid: "Lo siento"

**—Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. **

Hermione P. y Ron:"(sarcásticamente) ¿Pero qué sorpresa?"

Harry: "Ustedes están muy graciositos hoy"

Hermione P. y Ron: "Para nada, amigo"

**Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla. **

**— ¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? — preguntó Harry. **

**—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo. **

Teddy se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras todos lo miraron confundidos.

James:"¿Conoces a los chicos que robaron Gringotts?"

Teddy:"(entre risas) Si"

Todos: "¿Quién?"

Teddy: "No voy a decirlo"

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, **

Vernon: "Mas te vale"

Lily: "Si no te callas, te va a ir mal"

**pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida. **

Hagrid: "A mí no me hubiese molestado"

Lily y Harry: "Gracias, Hagrid"

**—El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre—murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja. **

Fudge y Umbridge: "Eso no es cierto"

Todos: "Como digan"

**— ¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse. **

**—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, **

Dumbledore: "Prefiero estar en donde me siento bien y estoy feliz, y eso significa que prefiero estar en Hogwarts"

Umbridge:"(murmuro) Si, claro"

**pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. **

Fudge: "Más respeto y yo no soy chapucero"

Percy: "Si lo es"

Umbridge:"¿Cómo te atreves?"

Voz: "Cállese Dolores, si no quiere que la callemos a la fuerza"

Umbridge trago saliva y se quedó callada

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos. **

Fudge se sonrojo

**—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia? **

**—Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país. **

**— ¿Por qué?**

Todos:"¿En serio?"

Harry: "Tenía 11 años y me acababa de enterar de todo"

**— ¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos. **

Todos: "Exactamente"

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle. **

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta: **

**— ¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad? **

Merodeadores y bromistas: "Tenemos que enseñarte a disimular Hagrid"

El semi-gigante se sonrojo

**—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts? **

**—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón. **

Harry, Ron, Hermione P. y Charlie se rieron por lo bajo.

Lily:"¿De qué se ríen?"

Harry: "De las aficiones de Hagrid por las criaturas peligrosas"

Todos: "Ah"

Hermione P. y Ron:"(susurraron) Gran salvada"- Harry asintió

**— ¿Te gustaría tener uno? **

**—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos. **

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes. **

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario. **

Fabián, Gideon, James, Sirius, Keisi y Remus: "¿Todavía sigues tejiendo eso?"

Hagrid solo se ruborizo

**— ¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos. **

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino. **

**—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas. **

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó: **

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA UNIFORME _**

**_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: _**

**_— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). _**

**_— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario_**

**_— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). _**

**_— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). _**

**_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.) _**

**_LIBROS _**

**_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: _**

**_— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk. _**

**_— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. _**

**_— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling. _**

**_— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. _**

**_— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. _**

**_— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. _**

**_— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. _**

**_— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble. _**

**_RESTO DEL EQUIPO _**

**_1 varita. _**

**_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). _**

**_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. _**

**_1 telescopio. _**

**_1 balanza de latón. _**

**_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. _**

**_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._**

James: "De todas las normas que hay esa es una de las que más odio"- Sirius y Keisi asintieron

Cristal y Sam:"¿Jugaban Quidditch?"

Sirius y Keisi: "Claro que si"

Cristal y Sam: "Wow"

**—¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta. **

**—Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid. **

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. **

Petunia: "Lo siento"

Harry y Lily: "No te preocupes"

Pero eso no impidió que los maleficios llegaran a los muñecos.

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos. **

**—No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. **

Arthur:"(entusiasmado) ¿Cómo son las escaleras eléctricas?"

Molly: "Ahora no, Arthur"

Arthur: "Lo siento"

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, **

Los sangre-pura y algunos mestizos se quedaron muy confundidos

**pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? **

James: "Si Harry todo es cierto"

**¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

Merodeadores y bromistas: "No lo creo"

Petunia: "Vernon no tiene sentido del humor"

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, **

Todos (sin excepción):"Exactamente"

**podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él. **

Hagrid: "Gracias"

Dumbledore y Harry: "Eres muy confiable"

Todos se quedaron asombrados entre las similitudes entre Harry y Dumbledore.

**—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso. **

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. **

Las mujeres asentían a lo dicho mientras los hombres aparentaban sentirse ofendidos.

**Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. **

Remus: "Solo los magos pueden ver ese lugar"

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo: **

**— ¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid? **

McGonagall, Molly y Lily: "Mas te vale que no hayas bebido frente a Harry"

Hagrid trago saliva

**—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas. **

Hagrid: "Lo siento Harry"

Harry: "No te preocupes"

**—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...? **

Harry bufo mientras Ron y Hermione P. se reían

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio. **

**—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor. **

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. **

**—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido. **

**Harry no sabía qué decir. **

Sirius, Keisi y Remus se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Harry:"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

Remus: "Que tu padre estaría en cantado con todo eso"

Sirius:"¿Seguro que eres el hijo de Cornamenta?"

Harry: "Son muy graciosos"-le susurro a Ron-"El fantasma de las bromas va a aparecer esta noche y voy a probar el diseño nuevo"

Ron empezó a reírse a carcajadas ya que sabía de qué se trataba el diseño nuevo

Hermione P.:"¿De qué te ríes Ron?"

Ron: "De nada"

Hermione P.: "Es de lo que nunca me han dicho, ¿verdad?"

Harry:"¿Quién sabe?"

Todos estaban impresionados porque pensaban que ellos 3 se decían todo.

**Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante. **

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante. **

Cho: "Si, que eres famoso Harry"

Harry: "Si, famoso porque mataron a mis padres"

Ginny: "No te preocupes, ya los tienes de vuelta y vas a saber lo que siempre te preguntabas"

Harry:"¿Y cómo sabes eso Ginny?"

Ginny: "Porque si yo no tuviera a mis padres lo que yo más me preguntaría seria como sería mi vida si ellos no hubieran muerto"

Harry la abrazo y beso bajo la mirada de casi todos los hermanos Weasley, ya que Ron le sonreía a Ginny sabiendo lo difícil que es para él.

**—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido. **

**—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa. **

**—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido. **

**—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. **

**— ¡Yo lo he visto antes! —Dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda. **

**— ¡Me recuerda! —Gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí! **

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo. **

**— ¡Profesor Quirrell! —Dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts. **

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron gruñeron y los demás los miraban confundidos.

**—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte. **

**— ¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell? **

Padres: "Buena pregunta"

**—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras **

James: "Debe ser un chiste, ¿verdad?"

Harry: "Lo siento, pero él y su clase eran un chiste"- los demás alumnos de 5to para arriba asintieron

**—murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? **

Madres y profesores (excepto Severus):"No le puede decir eso al niño"

**—Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

Los adultos gruñeron con semejante intento de profesor

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír. **

Hagrid: "Lo siento"

Harry: "Ya, no te preocupes"

**—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry. **

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. **

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry **

**—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla. **

**— ¿Está siempre tan nervioso? **

**—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas? **

Todos:"¿Le hablaste a tu paraguas?"

Hagrid se puso rojo pero no dijo nada.

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. **

Ron: "Y eso que todavía faltan muchas más criaturas como dragones, trolls, perros de 3 cabezas, acromantulas..."-no termino de decir más porque recibió 2 golpes en la cabeza, uno de Hermione P. y otro de Harry

Jane, Molly y Lily:"¿A qué se refieren con todo eso?"- preguntaron blancas como el papel

Hermione P.: "Se refiere a que... este... que..."

Harry: "Que los hemos visto en clases o hemos oído hablar de ellos"

Neville: "O los han enfrentado"- El trio fulmino a Neville con la mirada-"Cuando sus madres les dieron Veritaserum ustedes dijeron que enfrentaron al perro de 3 cabezas, las acromantulas y a Voldemort; y Harry nosotros te hemos visto luchar con un dragón"

Keisi, Lily y James:"¿Cómo?"

Harry:"4to libro y no podemos decir nada más"

**Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura. **

**—Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. **

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. **

**—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon. **

Todos aplaudieron

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. **

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos. **

**—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. **

Ron: "Traidor"

Harry y Hermione P. se reían a carcajadas mientras Ron se hacia el indignado con sus amigos

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. **

Lily: "Como todos los hijos de muggles"- los mencionados asintieron

**Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...». **

Ginny: "Eso somos nosotras, mama"

Molly:"¿Como lo sabes?"

Ginny: "Porque yo vi a Hagrid cuando estábamos en la droguería"

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

James: "Dime que tú la tienes"

Los de 5to en adelante se reían

Harry:"(Mirando a McGonagall) Tendrás que esperar para saber"

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca habían visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna... **

Lily: "Fascinante, ¿no crees?"

Harry: "Definitivamente"

**—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid. **

Los 2 Bill: "Siii"- los familiares solo rodaron los ojos

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había... **

**—Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas. **

**_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro. _**

Los 2 Bill recitaban las palabras mientras los demás los miraban raro y su familia solo rodaba los ojos

**—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid. **

Los del futuro se reían a carcajadas

Teddy: "Ellos sí que están locos, no solo porque robaron Gringotts sino que se metieron a robar en la bóveda de los Lestrange"

Hermione F.: "Cállate Teddy"

Victorie: "Pero si es verdad, ellos están más que locos"

Hermione F.: "(sonriendo satisfactoriamente) Tomen Teddy y Victorie es una video llamada para ustedes"

Los mencionados se pusieron cada uno un auricular y a cada segundo que pasaba se ponían más pálidos mientras Hermione F. se reía

Teddy y Victorie: "Lo sentimos"

Los demás se quedaron muy intrigados

James:"¿Uno de los locos los llamo?"

Teddy y Victorie asintieron muy asustados y Hermione F. asintió sonriente

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

** —Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter. **

**— ¿Tiene su llave, señor? **

**—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. **

Sirius: "Mmm"-Remus y Tonks le dieron un codazo mientras todos los veían raro

**Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes. **

**—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. **

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca. **

**—Parece estar todo en orden. **

**—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece. **

Sirius, Keisi, Frank, Alice, Petunia y Lía:"¡Nooooooo!"

Keisi: "Si Harry salió por lo menos con la mitad de curiosidad que estos 2 va a ser un peligro tener un secreto con el cerca"

Ron y Hermione P. se empezaron a reír a carcajadas

Harry:"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

Ron: "Que nadie en este mundo es más curioso que tu"

Keisi:"¿Entonces Harry es tan curioso como James y Lily juntos?"

Hermione P.: "Si"

Sirius, Keisi, Frank, Alice, Petunia y Lía: "Entonces al final del año él supo que es lo que había en la cámara"

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron: "Si"

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente. **

**—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook! **

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. **

**— ¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry. **

Sirius, Keisi, Frank, Alice, Petunia, Lía, Hermione P. y Ron: "Lo dijimos"

Los Potter: "Cállense"

**—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió. **

Keisi:"(sarcásticamente) Y así se apaga la curiosidad en Harry"

Hagrid: "Lo siento"

Harry: "Y el principio de nuestra primera gran aventura"- El trio choco sus manos

Jane, Molly y Lily:"(amenazadoramente) ¿Que aventura?"

Harry:"(tragando saliva) N-No po-podemos a-adelantar n-nada"- Ron y Hermione P. asintieron temerosos mientras sus madres los fulminaban con la mirada y sus padres los veían con lastima

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. **

Harry, James y Sirius: "Me encantan esos carros"

Hermione P. y Ron:"(susurrón) Dan miedo cuando hablan a la misma ves"

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. **

Ron: "¿Por que querías recordarlo?"

Harry:"(encogiéndose de hombros) No lo sé"

Hermione P.: "Yo sé, se llama curiosidad"

Harry: "Puede ser"- Ron y Hermione P. negaban con la cabeza

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. **

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. **

Ron: "Tú y tu curiosidad nos van a matar algún día"

Harry: "Mi curiosidad nos ha hecho tener grandes aventuras que los demás ni se las imaginan"

Hermione P.: "Sin mencionar que milagrosamente salimos vivos"

Harry y Ron: "Cierto"

Las madres se miraban muy preocupadas por las "pequeñas" aventuras de sus hijos

**En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, **

Charlie presto mucha más atención.

**pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo. **

**—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita? **

Michael: "Eres muy raro, Potter"

Harry: "Lo sé"

Michael lo fulmino con la mirada porque no se picó mientras Ginny le daba un beso en los labios a Harry, y Michael y Cho se enojaran más.

**—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme. **

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. **

Frank y Neville: "Entiendo el sentimiento"

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce. **

James: "Y esa es solo la de uso cotidiano"

Harry: "¿En serio?"

Sirius: "Si"

Harry le susurro a su padre algo que nadie entendió pero por la mirada que le dio James a Harry fue algo que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de su hijo

James: "Claro, hijo"

Harry: "Gracias, papa"

Lily:"¿De qué tanto susurraron ustedes 2?"

Harry y James le explicaron todo sin que nadie más se enterara

Lily: "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry"

**—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo. **

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

Petunia:"(avergonzada) Vernon si lo hubiera hecho"

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? **

Lily, Molly, Jane, Keisi y McGonagall:"¿Que hacían que?"

Petunia: "Lo siento"

Lily, Molly, Jane, Keisi y McGonagall: "Eso no se hace"

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía. **

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa. **

**—Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. **

Mayoría: "Exactamente"

**Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio? **

Frank y Neville: "Ahora ira más rápido"

**—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook. **

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. **

Frank y Neville: "Lo dijimos"

Ron: "Y nadie lo dudo"

**El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello. **

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura. **

**—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió. **

**— ¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry. **

Hermione P. y Ginny:"¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esa pregunta?"

Ginny: "Yo no quiero saber la respuesta"

Hermione P. y el resto de los alumnos: "Ni yo"

**—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna. **

Ron: "Ellos son malignos"- todos asintieron

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. **

Todos:"¿Cómo?"

Harry: "Sigan leyendo"

**Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. **

Mayoría:"¿Todo por eso?"

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron: "Si"

**Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, **

Tonks: "A todos"- los demás asintieron

**pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar. **

Ron: "WOW, ¿en serio no preguntaste?"

Harry:"(indignado) No, no pregunte"

**—Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid. **

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás. **

Todos: "Eso es verdad"

**—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. **

Fred: "Si claro"

Fabián: "Es por los carros"

**—Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. **

Lily: "Mi pobre bebe"

Harry:"(sonrojado) Tranquila mama"

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. **

**— ¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora. **

Draco se puso pálido mientras Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo **

Draco: "Mi rostro no es pálido y puntiagudo, Potter"

Harry: "Como digas"

**estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado. **

**—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts? **

**—Sí —respondió Harry. **

**—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. **

Draco: "Yo no arrastro las palabras"

Astoria: "La verdad es que si"- Draco se le quedo mirando y no dijo más nada

**Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. **

Madame Hooch:"20 puntos menos Slytherin"

**Harry recordaba a Dudley **

Dudley: "Claro yo era igual a el"

**— ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho. **

**—No —dijo Harry. **

**— ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch? **

**—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch. **

James y Sirius: "'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Un Potter que no sabe que es el Quidditch"

Los miembros de los equipos de Quidditch de Hogwarts estaban más que asombrados de que Harry no supiera que era Quidditch.

Harry: "Si no sabía de la magia, ¿cómo iba a saber del Quidditch?"

Angelina: "Pero eres el mejor buscador que ha tenido Hogwarts"

Harry F.: "Hermione F. se te olvido traer a Oliver"

Hermione F.:"Y me lo recuerdas cuando están discutiendo algo de Quidditch"- hizo un movimiento con su varita y apareció Oliver Wood-"Por favor siéntate,"-se sentó al lado de Katie Bell-" estamos leyendo unos libros sobre Harry y vamos por el capítulo 5, ellos"- señalando a los del futuro-"son Teddy Lupin, Victorie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Hugo y yo Hermione somos de 26 años en el futuro"

Oliver:"¿Sigo jugando Quidditch? y ¿estoy casado?"

Hermione F.: "Cuando dejaste de jugar, te convertiste en entrenador. Si te casaste con alguien que está aquí y tienes 2 hijos"

Oliver:"¿Quién?"- pensando esperanzado que sea Katie Bell

Hermione F.: "No te lo puedo decir. Sigamos con la lectura"

**—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? **

Todos menos Snape, Slytherin, Lucius y Narcissa se rieron a carcajadas

James: "Si juega como su padre es más que terrible"

Oliver: "En su primer partido tuvo la Snitch en la oreja y ni se dio cuenta"

Sirius:"¿Y cómo es que entro al equipo?"

Hermione P.: "Comprándole a todo el equipo Nimbus 2001"

Oliver: "Y aun así les ganamos"

James:"(seriamente) El puesto de buscador es uno de los más importantes, no deberían hacer eso"

Hermione P. :"(susurro) No sabía que tu padre podía estar serio"

Ron y Harry:"(susurraron) Ni yo"

**—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto. **

**—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? **

Sprout, Tonks y Hufflepuff: "Tonto"

Sprout:"10 puntos menos Slytherin"

Los Slytherin fulminaron con la mirada a Draco

**—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante. **

**— ¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba. **

Keisi, Lily y Harry: "Gracias"

Hagrid:"(sonrojado) De nada"

**—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts. **

**—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no? **

Amigos de Hagrid: "Claro que no, él es el mejor amigo que puedes encontrar"

**—Es el guardabosque —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico. **

James: "Muy bien, que no te agrade"

Los del futuro tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

**—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama. **

Fabián, Gideon, James, Remus y Sirius: "Eso fue nuestra culpa"-recibieron miradas fulminantes de McGonagall, Lily, Keisi y Molly

**—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad. **

Profesores (excepto Snape y Umbridge), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y visitantes: "Yo también lo creo"

Hagrid se sonrojo al puro estilo de los Weasley

**— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres? **

**—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él. **

Lily y James abrazaron a su hijo

**—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. **

Draco: "Porque no me importa, Potter"

Harry:"(sarcásticamente) Pero que sorpresa"

**Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

Ginny: "Eso no te incumbe, hurón"

Draco: "No hablaba contigo, pobretona"

Harry:"(amenazando a Draco con la varita) Cuidado con lo que dices, hurón"

Weasley's:"(amenazándolo) Si, mucho cuidado"

Draco trago saliva

**—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres **

James, Sirius y Remus: "Buena respuesta hijo/Mini-Cornamenta/Harry"- el asintió

**—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. **

Todos los hijos de muggles se levantaron furiosos apuntando a Draco con la varita y una voz diferente a la que habían escuchado antes dijo:

-Tienen permiso de atacar, pero sin usar las imperdonables-

Después que todos los hijos de muggles se tranquilizaron Madame Pomfrey lo curo

Dumbledore:"50 puntos menos Slytherin"-ellos fulminaron con la mirada a Draco

**Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido? **

James: "No te incumbe"- Lily, Keisi, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Gryffindor, Hermione P. y los Weasley asintieron

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo: **

**—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo. **

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel. **

**—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho. **

Draco y Harry: "Por desgracia"- los 2 se miraron y se fulminaron con la mirada

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces). **

Harry y Ginny: "Mi favorito"- los 2 se miraron y se besaron mientras Bill P., Charlie, Percy, Fred y George fulminaron con la mirada a Harry

James, Lily, Arthur y Molly sonrieron ampliamente

**— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid. **

**—Nada —mintió Harry. **

Hermione P. y Ron:"(sarcásticamente) Que raro, Harry mintiendo en cómo se siente"

Harry:"(sarcásticamente) Gracias chicos"

**Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó: **

**—Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch? **

Merodeadores, bromistas y miembros de los equipos: "El mejor deporte del mundo"

Alicia: "Todavía no puedo creer que no hayas sabido que era Quidditch"- los miembros de los equipos (menos Slytherins) asintieron

**—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch! **

Merodeadores, bromistas y miembros de los equipos: "Exactamente"- Harry solo rodó los ojos y empezó a exasperarse

**—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin. **

**—... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir... **

**—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo! **

Todos (menos Umbridge, Filch y algunos Slytherins):"Exactamente"

**—Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch? **

James y Sirius: "Al fin alguien que se lo va a explicar"

**—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas. **

Merodeadores, bromistas, miembros de los equipos, Victorie, Teddy y Hugo: "Eso no es cierto"

**— ¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff? **

**—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

Hagrid iba a decir algo cuando una chica de Hufflepuff lo interrumpió

Hannah: "Sabemos que ibas a decir cosas buenas, pero te interrumpieron"

**—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado. **

Harry:"(pensando en Cedric Diggory) Lo siento, me deje llevar por lo que escuche primero sin ver lo que valen en realidad"

Ginny: "Tranquilo, no te pongas así ellos saben que tu no piensas así de Hufflepuff"

Ron: "En especial por lo de Cedric"

Dudley:"¿Cedric no es el chico con el que tuviste pesadillas todo este verano?"

Harry:"(triste) Si"

Ron:"¿Cómo es que él lo sabe y nosotros no?"

Dudley: "Porque sus grito se oyeron en mi cuarto, y Harry lo siento"

Harry: "No te preocupes, y Ron creo que a nadie le gusta contar sus pesadillas"

Hermione P.: "Es verdad"

**—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno. **

James, Lily, Sirius, Keisi, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione P. y los Weasley:"(enojados) No todos, también hubo de Gryffindor"

Todos se miraron confundidos

**— ¿Vol... Perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts? **

**—Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid. **

Harry, Hermione P. y Ron:"(furiosos) Hizo que expulsaran a un alumno y mato a otra"

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo ya que los 3 miraban sombríamente al libro

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contra hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian. **

James: "No te preocupes, yo te lo compro"- Sirius asintió

Lily:"(furiosa) Si veo ese libro tú y tus tontos amigos van a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y tu jovencito como te hayas atrevido a comprar es libro sin que Hagrid se diera cuenta vas a estar castigado por un mes"-James, Sirius y Harry tragaron saliva y asintieron-"eso va también para ti Remus"- el rápidamente asintió

Ron:"(susurro) Estas en muchos problemas"- Harry solo asintió

**—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley **

James sonrió pero al ver la mirada de Lily se puso serio rápidamente

James: "Harry, eso no se hace"

Harry: "Estuvo muy mal de mi parte, lo siento mucho"

Hermione P. y Ginny miraron escépticas a Harry que intentaba convencer a su mama

**—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, **

Lily: "Hagrid"

Hagrid: "Lo siento"

**pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. **

Umbridge: "Parece que usted no lo recordó"

Harry: "Cuando van a entender que nos atacaron 2 dementores y si no me creen pregúntenle a Dudley lo que sintió"

Lily:"¿Que sentiste?"

Dudley: "Primero todo se puso frio y luego sentí que toda mi felicidad se había ido. Ahí fue que me di cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con Harry"

Harry: "Ya no te preocupes"

Lily: "Pues lo que dice concuerda con un ataque de dementores"

Fudge: "Me temo que es cierto"

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al Ministro darle la razón

**Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel. **

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada). **

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry **

**—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños. **

Lily, James, Sirius y Keisi: "Gracias"- el semi-gigante se ruborizo

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. **

**—No tienes que... **

Molly y Lily sonrieron orgullosas de que Harry se agradecido

**—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... **

Neville y Frank se sonrojaron

**y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. **

Hagrid: "Porque soy alérgico"- dijo antes de que Hermione P. dijera algo

**Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás. **

Harry: "Hedwig es la mejor"

Ginny: "A mí siempre me ha gustado tu lechuza, Harry"- él le sonrió

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. **

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell. **

Ron y Hermione P. lo golpearon en la cabeza

Hermione P. y Ron: "Como te vuelvas a comparar con él, el golpe que te acabamos de dar parecerá una caricia comparado con lo que te vamos a hacer"

Harry:"(trago saliva) De acuerdo"

**—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. **

Petunia y Dudley bajaron la cabeza mientras los demás se enojaban ante el recuerdo

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. **

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando. **

Todos: "Eso es lo más esperado"

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. **

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta. **

Lily, Ginny y Dumbledore: "Yo también lo sentí"

Los 4 se miraban, algunos con asombro y otros con curiosidad y el resto también los miraban asi

**—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. **

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. **

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. **

Hannah: "Dan miedo"-los demás asintieron

**—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza. **

**—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. **

Flitwick y Lily asintieron

Sirius: "¿Cómo es que se acuerda de todo eso?"

Remus: "Quien sabe"

Harry estaba preocupado por lo que dirán sus amigos y familia al saber lo de su varita

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres. **

Neville:"¿Un poco?"

Harry: "Cierto, muy lúgubres"

**—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. **

McGonagall y James sonrieron

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago. **

Dumbledore: "Siempre dice lo mismo"

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados. **

Harry:"(molesto) ¿Que los mortifagos, Voldemort, y algunas otras personas no tienen respeto por el espacio personal?"

Todos lo miraron con asombró y algo asustador porque sabe que ellos no tienen respeto por el espacio personal

Ron, Hermione P. y Ginny: "Tranquilo"

**—Y aquí es donde... **

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco. **

Lily: "Eso es de mala educación"-los adultos asintieron

**—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... **

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid. **

Harry: "Lo siento, Hagrid"

Hagrid: "No te preocupes, se cuánto odias que se fijen en ti"

Harry: "Gracias"

**— ¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así? **

**—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid. **

**—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo. **

**—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad. **

**—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo. **

**—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado. **

James: "Hagrid te tenemos que enseñar a ser más disimulado"-Sirius y Remus asintieron mientras Hagrid se ruborizaba

**—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? **

Todos: "Odio esa cinta"- se rieron al saber que todos estaban de acuerdo en algo

**—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry. **

**—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. **

Hermione F.:"A menos que cambie su lealtad"

Todos la miraban raro

Teddy: "Sabrán en el último libro"

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

**—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. **

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato. **

**—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... **

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó. **

**—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. **

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar. **

Molly: "Mientras más difícil sea más contento se pone"

**—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. **

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. **

Gryffindor: "Nuestros colores"

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo: **

**— ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... **

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso». **

Lily:"¿Que es tan curioso?"

**—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso? **

James, Sirius, Remus, Keisi, Frank, Alice y Lía rompieron a reír a carcajadas

Lily:"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

Lía: "Tu dijiste que no eras tan curiosa"

Alice: "Y si eres bastante curiosa"

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida. **

**—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz. **

Todos: "¿¡QUE?!"

Lily: "Eso es bueno"-todos la miraban confundidos-"Porque eso le dará ventaja si algún día se tiene que enfrentar a Voldemort"-algunos se estremecieron

Harry: "Es verdad"

Alice: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Harry: "Ah, sí porque ya me la dio"- Lily se puso pálida al oír eso

Lily, James, Keisi, Frank y Alice: "¿¡Cómo?!"

Harry:"4to libro"

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar. **

**—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. **

James, Sirius y Remus:"(gritaron) No compares a Harry con ese monstruo"

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, **

Lily, Molly, Jane y Keisi: "No comieron"

Hagrid: "Lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo comprando"

Pomfrey: "Eso no es saludable"

Hermione P. y Ron: "Pero para él es normal"

Harry: "Eso no importa, ¿podemos terminar de leer el capítulo?"

**Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro. **

**—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo. **

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño. **

**— ¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras. **

**—Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron. **

Snape y Draco quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa. **

**—No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso. **

Hagrid:"(riéndose) Sobre todo con los gemelos y ustedes 3"

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre. **

**—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry. **

McGonagall, Lily, Molly, Alice, Lía y Keisi: "Hagrid, no le dijiste como entrar al andén"

Harry: "No importa, es mucho mejor así"- mientras él y Ron chocaban sus manos

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

Lily: "Ya termino el capítulo"

Harry:"(cerro los ojos pensando) Uno menos faltan muchos"-su cicatriz empezó a dolerle-"Voldemort estaba torturando a Sirius"

Lily, James, Ginny, Hermione P. y Ron trataban de hacer reaccionar a Harry ya que gritaba y sudaba. Cuando Harry despertó busco a Sirius con la mirada y salió corriendo a abrazarlo ante la mirada confundida de los demás

Dumbledore:"¿Harry, estas bien?"

Harry: "Tuve otra visión del mismo lugar, solo que esta ves Voldemort torturaba a Sirius para que le diera la bola de cristal"

Dumbledore: "Debes practicar la oclumancia Harry, porque ahora Voldemort se dio cuenta de la conexión y te está manipulando ya que Sirius está aquí"- Harry asintió

Lily:"(alterada) ¿Desde cuando tienes visiones?"

Harry: "Desde el verano antes de empezar nuestro 4to año, pero cuando comenzamos este año se hicieron más frecuentes"

Ron: "Y gracias a una de sus visiones papa está con nosotros"-Harry no estaba muy convencido de eso

Lily y James abrazaron a Harry por un rato

Dumbledore: "Bueno, comamos, leemos 2 capítulos más y luego descansamos"-todos asintieron

Comieron tranquilamente, pero Harry miraba de reojo a Sirius cada 5 minutos

Ginny:" Tranquilo él está aquí con nosotros y no se lo van a poder llevar"

Harry: "Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo"- Ginny le dio un beso en los labios y lo logro calmar

Dumbledore: "Bueno ya que todos acabamos, continuemos con la lectura"- todos asintieron


End file.
